dreams
by xiatien
Summary: crossover with Bones, Ziva was lost in Somalia, how will the team cope? Is she still alive, will they find her? A new lady in the life of Booth, how will brennan take it?
1. Chapter 1

First Fan Fiction ( forgive the shrewdness)

Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or bones but certainly hope I would someday

(hint hint to the ones who owns ncis and bones kidding)

One day you are going to wake up from a certain nightmare…

Dark, empty, silence ringing all around you… or is it really? Or have you gone deaf from all the voices you've been hearing inside your head accusations, of betrayal, of pain of misery that

you had somewhat inflicted on someone you don't know except from the papers telling you what have they done throughout there lives. Taking there lives for that reason but does that

justifies the act you've done? You don't know the answer yet you have learned and trained yourself not to question your orders. A trained officer, a soldier and a pawn for someone

else's ambition that you call your father…

This is what was going on inside ziva David's mind since she had been locked up inside the cell in Africa. She knows no one is coming to get her or save her. The ones she knew she could

count on are far away and she had severed ties with them it is of her of her own decision it is her own judgment it is how she wanted it…

She had known from the very beginning, that this mission that this is a suicide mission. Yet like she was trained for she took upon herself to continue what Michael Rivkin has started. Up

until now she couldn't begin to understand what's behind Michael's actions or if what they had was real. She knows that she should have not blame Tony but a part of her wanted to

lash out at someone. But at the moment ziva cannot take it back all the words spoken against him, Gibbs, Ducky she simply cannot. Hard it is to ponder but finally Ziva David had given up

on everything her life, her hopes, and the once she had called her dreams the dreams she started having upon working with the people she calls her family Team Gibbs Family…

In the hallway you could hear footsteps … slowly approaching

NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS *

It has been well over three months since Tony and Gibbs and Director Vance returned from Tela viv. Tony has been counting the days ever since Gibbs had left ziva.

He had been waiting for her to call him up but….she never did

But he had promised himself and ziva that he would never give up


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS or BONES: (But a person can dream right?)

Here is the next chapter I sincerely thought that no one would read this story Thank you!!! Thank you!!! But I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave any reviews…

Hey Lil sis this chapter is for you =)

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Ziva doesn't know how much time had passed all she knew is that each day is the same darkness. The same cell enclosing her like a tomb nor have she any idea if the feeling of being contained at that small space is really happening or was she only imagining it. But one thing is constant the endless pain inflicted each and every single moment she spent with Saleem.

She had thought that she had known all sorts of pain from her training in MOSSAD but now it was only haft of what she was going thru at that time. She vaguely remembers a conversation with Tony it's about the case where they find a head inside a cooler. Where she told Tony that she would not be captured alive she didn't have a chance to push thru with that plan. Now she doesn't even care anymore for she knows in her gut that she would not last long and a part of her wishes that this would end soon. That… she could finally close her eyes and leave all the rest behind no more voices inside her head, no more pain, no more missions, no more warmth and love of her family,

As the door opens…a man approaches wielding a gun Ziva look up and smiled,

Finally it will all come to an end…a voice at the back of her mind was telling her no more… No more… then a smile appears calling out to her Tony??!!

Gun shot was heard all through out… too late… too late to regret the last vestige of thoughts as Ziva David fall…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tony has no idea how he was working or how he was living each day. When all he feels is emptiness… It seems like he was devoid of emotions of what it takes to live through each day. His mind wanders to another place, to a person, brown eyes, warm smile, teasing countenance, his best friend, partner, and the love of his life Ziva David.

Then a stinging pain that was all too familiar at the back of his head woke him up.

"Boss"

"Dinozzo what do you think your doing???!!"

"Uhmm I was… ah thinki…"

Another stinging slap

"Shutting up now Boss"

"Grab your gear Dead Marine in Quantico"

Grabbing his gear Tony hurriedly complied,

Agent Gibbs was known for his tough love, especially when it concerns his senior field agent. He doesn't know what to say to Dinozzo, for even Agent Gibbs a man who has been through a lot doesn't even know what to do with himself except bury himself in work and working on his boat in his basement with a bottle of bourbon on hand. He blames himself for leaving Ziva, but he knows that she wanted to be left behind. He had given her time. Heck a lot of time to think… who? She can trust, who? Is her real family.

But something in his gut is telling him that he should start looking for her… At this amount of time Ziva would have contacted at least one of them. To bring her home…

Home… That was a nice thought to bring Ziva back home to her family…

At that last thought it brought a smile to Gibbs as the elevator door closes.

Timothy McGee was looking very nervous, he had seen Gibbs angry before but it is very different now. Since they've returned from Israel, McGee doest have any idea what has transpired in Israel all he knows that Gibbs had left Ziva, Tony is quietly miserable, Abby is counting the days on how long Ziva had been gone from NCIS. And McGee thinks it was odd for Ziva to not contact anyone. Because when they were separated by Vance, they have sent each other emails. Tim misses Ziva, he misses her greeting in the morning or how they would gang up on Tony, the way she unexpectedly comes in to the men's room. Smiling to himself as he remembers the agent who seems to be the only person present when Ziva enters the men's room. The guy would just go out as if Ziva has every right to the men's room. But it's completely different now, Gibbs is frustrated, Tony is mopping, Abby well Abby is Abby, even Ducky has suddenly lost the impulse to tell endless stories. No nothing is right without Ziva.

And Tim knows that it will never be the same without Ziva on the team, not for everyone…

Not even for him…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Thanks for reading!!

Review Please???!! I know you want to =)

Feel free to comment or react or suggest!!!

xiatien


	3. Chapter 3

Ok now my plot bunny Ziver is going haywire!!! That's what you get when you juggle everything all at once… So I know… I know apologizing is a sign of weakness feel free to give me a Gibbs slap …

Disclaimer (I've been through this I don't own NCIS or BONES… okay???

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Falling into pieces…

No one in Team Gibbs has any idea, that this particular day is the worst day of there lives. It started like any other day,

"Grab your gear"

McGee "uhhh where to Boss?"

"Dead marine' Quantico"

A day started like any other day until…

"Package for Agent Gibbs?'

"Here"

"Here" Gibbs sign the form and looked at the package on his desk it has his name and address to the navy yard. He could feel something in his gut that something is wrong. He took out his knife and proceeded on opening the box. Meanwhile this had caught McGee and Tony's attention. As both men looked on…

Inside the box it contained photo's, a memory card of some sort, and at the bottom of the box is a few strands of hair and a necklace which is all too familiar to Gibbs.

A necklace with a Star of David covered in blood, head reeling Gibbs was silent, closing his hand on the necklace as if his life depended on it. He began sorting through the box; he picked up the wad of photos and started sorting through it looking for clues, looking for something he had absolutely no idea what was he looking for…

Tony and McGee saw Gibbs opening the box then grow silent, Gibbs had closed his hand over something, and now he was looking, frantically searching through the box, both men took a step forward to help Gibbs. Tony took the photos in Gibbs hands, Surprisingly Gibbs let go of the photos, Gibbs just stood transfix starring at his hand where he kept the necklace.

Tony began looking at the photos; he could not make out what was in the photo. Its dark all he can see is a bloody figure beaten up, Cringing at the photo he suddenly saw a necklace hanging from the person's neck. That all too familiar necklace, Ziva's necklace. Feeling like the wind got knock out of him Tony sat down in the middle of the squad room. Uncaring of the weird looks the other agent has been giving him. He wanted to yell, to scream, to run, in his mind he was screaming but nothing came out. Born out of desperation he pulled the box towards him as all the contents fell. Even the few strands of hair. Tony pick it up and place it by his heart as he put his head down and tried his hardest not to cry.

McGee saw what happened to Tony and Gibbs; He picked up the memory card and walk to his computer to see what is inside. For the first time in his life McGee wished he were someplace else, for inside that memory card is a scene of which will forever be etched in his memory…

A video of someone being tortured, questioned beaten up, McGee had seen this before but this time it's different it is someone he knew, someone he had learned to love, that someone is Ziva. Ziva was being tortured but all McGee could hear are grunts and groans. Not once did he hear her scream or answer any of the questions there asking her. They were questioning her about NCIS. Yet she refuses to answer at one point McGee could even swear that he saw Ziva smile, at this point McGee stood up and began to run towards the men's room emptying the contents of his stomach. As he wash his face, he could only lean back on the wall, close his eyes and wished that this is only a nightmare.

Tony saw McGee run towards the men's room, He stood up intending to follow McGee, the he heard a laugh, a laugh coming from McGee's computer an all too familiar laugh, Ziva, is laughing but not the laugh that he had gotten used to but a laugh that is hollow. At that point this even got Gibbs attention they both looked on the screen, Ziva is laughing at her captors, telling them that they would never get anything from her, telling them that they might as well kill her. The only thought in both there minds is this is the |Ziva they both knew and love. The stubborn, strong willed, unbeatable Ziva, and began wondering if there was a chance that they might see her again.

A man suddenly spoke, showing a face of someone who is deeply disturbed and burning in anger. He gave Ziva a stinging slap, and then spoke to the camera,

"NCIS if you don't stop poking your noses where it doesn't belong this will happen to each and every one of your agents"

And at that point he pointed his gun at Ziva and fired the gun, both men saw Ziva falling to the floor lying motionless as the screen fades to black…

McGee slowly walks towards Gibbs and Tony, Gibbs is looking at the blank screen, clutching what appears to be a his lifeline, Tony was pale, in a dazed and a dead a expression of fear and dread could be seen in his eyes… McGee feared the worst as two of the strongest men he met crumble before his eyes…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Next Tony, Abby, Gibbs, and Reaction… what will happen next… if you really want to know be kind enough to review thanks for reading and for adding me to your favorites…

Thank you,

xiatien


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry suppose to update sooner but my plot bunny is too happy at the moment to write a chapter of tears (oooopss to much info). (Been happy with reviews but don't let this stop you thanks)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or BONES, just a stuff animal named Bert =)

Who's to blame?!!!

McGee didn't know what had happened since he was in the men's room. All he could see is Tony and his boss starring at a blank screen. Perhaps they also cannot take to watch Ziva being beaten up. McGee sat behind his computer and he close his eyes for a minute, then proceeded to watch what he had missed. A couple of moment had passed, complete silence… Each of them lost in each others thoughts, none of them wanted to make any moves, just starring at the screen.

Abby is in her lab, music blaring as always, she was writing something at a piece of paper, numbers the amount of days since Ziva was left behind 3 months. That is more than Abby can take, she misses Ziva her three musketeers that's what she calls them. Saving the world in a bizarre sort of way, now, Abby is definitely unhappy, and unhappy Abby is not a person you'd want to cross she has decided to give Gibbs an ultimatum a matter of 7 days before he drags, tie up abduct Ziva if he has to so that she could come back to NCIS. Abby has been trying to call Gibbs for the past hour but to her annoyance he was not picking up. So Abby being Abby decided to come up to the bullpen. With guns blazing (metaphorically speaking of course) she marches into the bullpen. Not ready for what she was about to find out…

Ducky was finishing the autopsy report on the dead marine they found earlier, He decided to go to jethro to give him the report and to talk to him at the same time. Ducky wasn't too happy on how the team is ever since the trip from Tela Viv. He has tried talking to jethro but like the man he knew he refuses to tell him anything. A change can also be seen from Tony, Ducky knows that even though Tony doesn't show it he really love his partner but on what level ducky cant really tell. And of course Gibbs rules no 12, He instructed Palmer to finish up the proceeded to the squad room…

IN THE SQUADROOM;

The ominous silence greets both Abby and ducky, Abby was about to walk over to Gibbs when she saw the state they were in, Tony was sitting behind McGee on the floor with his head in his hands, McGee was starring at his computer screen, Gibbs is still clutching the necklace in his hand, starring into space not even noticing that Abby and ducky is there.

Something is not right, Abby can feel it, it is the same feeling she had before Kate died. She called Gibbs, no response she tries again and this seemed to snap Gibbs out of his reverie.

"I'm going for coffee"

And with that Gibbs walks away, leaving an air of confusion between ducky and Abby.

Ducky decided to asked Tony,

"Tony"… "Tony"… still, no answer

"Tony!!!!" yelled Abby "what is going on? "

"Why aren't you answering? "

"Has something happened?"

"Why is Gibbs not talking to me?"

Just the Tony stood up, Looks at Abby blankly and silently walks toward the men's room.

"McGee"

"McGee! What is going on? Why are you not answering me?"

McGee look up to Abby and ducky, and he could only look at them bleakly, The words cannot escape from his mouth all he can do is to show them what has happened.

As the video plays, All you can hear is Abby yelling and sobbing at the same time, and when video ended Abby is in ducky's arms crying,

"This cannot be happening!!" McGee tell me it's only a snuff video"

"Tell me this is someone's idea of a sick joke?!!!"

"No!!! I refuse to believe that Ziva is dead" and with that Abby broke into a run toward her lab.

Ducky was silent all throughout the scene, he is torn between comforting Abby, comforting Tony, McGee or Jethro. He is also confused; Ziva was more of a friend, a granddaughter to him. He was her confidant when she chooses to open up. And the mere thought of her ending up on his autopsy table is something he'd never wanted to live thru.

Ducky chose to stay quiet, walking away, gathering his thoughts, as he goes to his room. Where both Ziva and him has spent time together drinking tea…

McGee could only stare as Gibbs, Tony, Abby, and ducky left. He wanted to comfort Abby, to answer all her questions but he can't find the words to tell her. So he did what he thought was right, to let them see what has happened, cruel as it may seem it is the only way. A fact remains McGee feels guilty; he feels guilt for doubting Ziva during the investigation with Michael. He feels guilty for telling Gibbs about Tony's reaction. Most of all he feels guilty that he hasn't been there for Ziva. Ziva was more of a super hero to McGee, someone who is indestructible, someone who can stand on her own, someone with great courage, and someone he admires and fears at the same time. He feels guilt for thinking that like all of them Ziva is also human, that she can also feel pain, no matter how much she hides it behind that façade. He also feels he is to blame for not stopping Tony even though he knows what Tony is up to…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

I know I promised you Gibbs reaction and Tony's, (Gibbs slap myself) but it will have to wait maybe if you oh I don't know review I'd be able to post it.

Again Thank you so much for reading and for making this story part of your favorite, I'll be posting a new chapter soon…

Thanks again

xiatien


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, guys sorry for not updating sooner been busy…

Here is a new update this is for my Lil sis princess kag03, AthrosionWarrior and blarney, hope you guys like it… Thanks for the reviews, and for adding this to your fave stories...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or BONES or the verses of songs I'm about to use, or the lines from the show NCIS this is strictly fan fiction (So please don't sue me no infringement intended) (quite the mouthful) whew…

Waiting for a call that would never come…

Tony doesn't know where he was, what he was doing or what he actually intended to do. His mind is in an utter standstill, his heart in pain, the worst pain he felt in his entire lifetime, he is drowning, going down into an abyss of his own making, yet he doesn't feel the need to go out of that abyss all he wants to do is just to let that abyss engulf him into its confining embrace, where… he doesn't have to feel, to think, to accept what is going on…

He could still recall there 1st conversation:

"Are you having phone sex?'

"No" I'm playing charades"

"Who are you?'

"I'm Ziva David, MOSSAD"

Now that he think about it, if he wasn't so damn miserable he would have smiled, and then memories came pouring in…

"Have you ever lied to some one you love Ziva?'

"Yes"

"They ever forgave you?"

"They never find out"…

Tony close his eyes breath deeply, trying to stop the memories from pouring in, his hands shaking, but still holds the photos and the strand of Ziva's hair.

"I had no choice"

"That's a lie"

"Why would I lie to you Ziva?"

"To save your worthless ass"

"From who? Vance? MOSSAD?"

"You jeopardize your entire career and for what?"

"For you, he was playing you Ziva"

"And you think it was your job to protect me?"

"I did what I had to do"

"You killed him"

"If I haven't then you would have this conversation with him"

"Well maybe that is how you prefer it"

"Perhaps I would"

"k why don't you just let this out, wanna take a punch, take a swing, go ahead, do it"

"Be careful Tony because much like Michael I only need one"

"And that's what you really angry about isn't it? That's what's bothering you"

"Is not that his dead"

"It is because your MOSSAD boyfriend got his ass kick by a chump like me"

"You took advantage of him"

"He attacked me! What was I suppose to do?"

"You saw a glass table, you pushed him back, you dropped him on it, and he was impaled on the side by a shard of glass! Bloody! Gasping for air"

"I guess you read my report"

"I memorized it"

"You could have left him at that, you could have walked away"

"But no you let him up! You put four on his chest"

"You weren't there"

"You could have put one in his leg"

"You weren't there"

"But I should have been"

"You loved him"

"I guess I'll never know"

The last conversation he had with Ziva, filled with pain, anger, he knows, he knows Ziva is in pain, he knows that she is confuse yet he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, he just couldn't let it go. He cannot just let her gather her thoughts and wait for the proper time and place. He just can't bear the thought that Ziva is upset with him, that… she hates him too much. Tony is scared at that time; he is scared that he will loose Ziva that they would never go back to the way it was before.

But it was too late for regrets, too late for apologies, too late to take back what has been said, too late…

He was jealous, he was mad that Ziva is with someone else, someone besides him, he was stark raving mad that he had the chance a long time ago but he was too foolish, to caught up with himself, Jeanne, the undercover case. Till he realizes it was too late, sure enough Ziva had been there for him, she had been there when he was in despair when Jeanne left. Even if he had pushed her away, like the person he knows her to be, she had been there for him. Even in the process she had gotten hurt. But did he thank her for it, NO! A big No! He pushed her away. Even at Jenny's death she still comforted him, she was the one telling him to follow jenny but no he has to go cruising. Yet she took some of the blame from him. Helping him, being there for him, when he needed her the most.

Tears began to fall, his body shaking from the turmoil inside of him. He longs for someone, to shake him out of it. He longs for Ziva to suddenly appear like she used to, to come charging in the men's room and confronts him on how he feels. No one is going to do that now, no more silly banters, of arguments, of bodily harm. No more sneaking up behind him, torturing McGee. Laughter, her laugh, he just realize that he could no longer hear her laugh. Or correct her idiomatic expressions that she butchered unintentionally.

No longer will there be a crazy Israeli or My Ninja…

He was sobbing now, while clutching the last remnants of his best friend, his partner, the only woman who had touched his heart. He can't breath, with the full surge of emotions crashing down on him, In the middle of the men's room someone is broken... That someone is Anthony Dinozzo.

In his mind, a sound echoes, a voice deep within, telling him…

"This is all your fault"

"This is the repercussion of your actions"

"You killed her, if you hadn't killed Michael, if you hadn't took upon yourself to confront Michael she still would have been here"

"Do you honestly believe Michael Rivkin doesn't love Ziva!!!?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that Ziva can be love by someone?!!!"

"Did you think for a moment she's not capable of being love?"

All this accusations are going through the mind of Tony; He blames himself for her death…

A song comes into mind:

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight.  
The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown.

And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown.

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight.  
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long.

And this day's ending.  
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that faith, is all I hold.

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.

Seeing those images, of her being beaten up, tortured, shot. All those images are etched in his mind. No he refuse to believe Ziva is dead; she would never give up that easily. He knows she is still alive. He stood up from where he sat, wash his face, and looked at the photos in his hand. With renewed vigor he began to plan he is not going to believe that she is dead. He would find her and bring her back even at the cost of his life. He is going to find her. He has a plan and now more then ever he needs his friends Gibbs, ducky, McGee, Abby, even palmer.

Waiting for a call that would never come, a man gather what was left of him forming a plan. He would find her at all cost, waiting in vain, grasping on a hope that would never be. In a mindset of disbelief, he forges on. As a dark angel shroud in darkness in the recesses of his mind sings a haunting song.

He lives on… In a fantasy world, where he pretends that he would see her smile again… Tony Dinozzo, will go on with nothing to love for but a few memories and a hunting song…

NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS *

Love me, hate me,

But don't forget to review

Thank you for reading

Song is: Shattered by trading yesterday

xiatien


	6. Chapter 6

Ok now I know you hate me (sniffs) Good thing my Lil sis doesn't hate me=)

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or BONES: (Why do I have to repeat it again and again its obvious)…

Bourbon and sawdust…

Gibbs knows he should go back to the navy yard. That he should at least try to figure out who is behind Ziva's capture. His mind is in a mess, he didn't even notice all the people around him. All he could see is the image of Ziva being beaten up and tortured, the grunts and the groans, the memory of Ziva in her utmost stubbornness as she refuse to tell them anything at all. Bringing him back about 3 months ago, right after they have returned from Tela Viv, Leon divulging the information that he knows all about Ziva shooting Ari, that as Leon say's

"Eli played you"

Three words thrust a knife into his gut, Ziva, betrayed him… It hurt, It pains him to admit it but it hurt like hell knowing Ziva, a person he trusted, a person he come to treat like his very own flesh and blood, Ziva his daughter… betrayed him… let him down… Or is it really?

He really wanted to ask her, he decided to give her time, time to think things through, to know who she should trust. Gibbs knows how Ziva feels for they have the same thinking, the same attitude, the same stubborn, mule headed, and brash approach in life.

Tony, McGee, even Abby would never understand Ziva the way he does, for they have never taken a life beyond the call of duty, they have never shot someone for the purpose of vengeance. Gibbs knows that Ziva had taken that path, the death of a younger sister Tali, he can see it in her eyes, she had seek vengeance once, just like him when he had killed the person who took the life of Shannon and Kelly.

Kelly… he hadn't been able to save Kelly or Shannon, Kate, Jenny all this name flash through his mind, encircling him, taunting him of his inability to save them, jethro knows that they would never accuse him, but his mind is a different matter. He blames himself for there deaths. He knows that he shouldn't but he can't help himself. His only solace is his boat, he would admit that the reason he likes to build his boat besides to find a way to channel some of the pent up energy, frustration, it is his way of letting things go. As the boat sail, it is his chance to say goodbye… to find the immediate closure to the things he can't control. Just like when he had building a boat aptly named Kelly, he had finally succumb to the truth that Kelly is never going to return to him, but the love is still there, he doesn't know if he had dreamed it or it's the oxygen starvation, he had seen Kelly telling him that it is okay, that she said I love you, Daddy, Daddy… he had always like hearing Kelly call him that. With childlike innocence, she trusted him, to protect her, to keep her safe, but he failed her. But he had been forgiven by his angel…

"It's okay Daddy" "I love you Daddy"

Words he would live by, now… another daughter lost… another dagger to the heart.

His team, Tony, the boy that never grew up, yet you can stake your life that he would come through for you, a son… he had always been like a son… McGee somewhat shy, very easy to push around "the probie"… but no matter how much it scares him he would come through to save the team, Abby, An adoptive daughter to jethro she had wormed into the hearts of almost everyone, a temper you would not want to be the receiving end off. Ziva, so much like him in so many different ways, with trust issues, and a past she could never escape, demon's "personal demons" chasing her. He knows for he has the same "demons" the guilt, of taking all those lives. He had done it for a purpose so has she, but it never did justify the fact that they have taken a lot of lives. He also knows apart from that veneer, she has emotions, emotions he had seen for himself, he had seen her cry, when he could not remember anything and of all people she had been the one to pull him through, he had seen her angry, had seen her distracted when she fell for a dying man. He had seen her scared when she was almost killed while going undercover.

Bringing him back to a distant memory of Ziva being hoist into an ambulance, after being bomb in morocco. He had seen the feed and he felt his heart in his throat when he saw her injured. He had tried his hardest to find her. And she was okay, Ducky was right, he had taken Ziva far too easy rather than the whole team.

An anger burst from inside of him at the very thought of Eli David. How could he have a daughter like Ziva when all he thinks of his daughter as a pawn for his games. Leaving your daughter to die… He craves to shoot Eli between the eyes, but even that is to humane for the likes of Eli. It seems to Gibbs that Eli doesn't deserve Ziva and her loyalty and love. Sometimes he wished that Ziva was truly his… his daughter… so she would never go through what she had gone through.

"Is it really too late?' he had ask himself this past couple of moments. He started sanding his boat, "along the grain" just like how he taught Kelly, just like how he taught Ziva one point where she had used his basement as a "safe house". It had made him smile at the thought that Ziva had learned to trust him and treated his place as a place where it would keep her safe. If he could only had kept her here, then who would never allow anyone to hurt her or his family. Is it too late??...

Still continuing working on his boat, while drinking his bourbon, he looks at the necklace hanging in his boat he might have a name for this boat. But it means he is saying goodbye??... Is he ready to let her go? He began to search inside of him, to feel, to trust what his gut is telling him…

He stops working, grabs the necklace and walks up the stairs, to a room. He had been clearing out this room ever since the time Ziva's apartment was blown up. He had been contemplating on asking her over. To bring her home, he had been in the middle of making a bed for her; he picks up the saw and started to continue making the headboard, while asking him "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm finishing what I started, I'm making her a home she could return to, a place she would call her own.

"I am here Gibbs, I'm ok" a voice answers him, his gut is telling him that Ziva is still alive. And right after this he would bring her home…

Home where she belongs, to him as his daughter, back to her family…

He would definitely bring her back…

Of bourbon and sawdust, he continues to work, as his mind forms a plan on how to save her, wistful thinking he doesn't know. All he knows is that he is not giving up on her, he is going to save her…

Somewhere an angel smiles as she stares down the man, surrounded by sawdust he works alone, the angel utters a prayer of protection and hope,…

NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS *

Thank you for reading, feel free to review or suggest

Next the team searches for Ziva, needing the help of another government agency

The plot thickens…

xiatien


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, to those who actually spends time to review, sorry down mode no reviews except for my lil sis=) here is the continuation of my ramblings…. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or BONES…

Plans, blind faith and illusions …

Two men walk into the NCIS headquarters with one purpose in mind that is to bring home a part of their family. For… both men does not believe Ziva David is dead, Tony knew that Ziva would not give up so easily, while Gibbs haven't given Ziver permission to die just yet. Setting aside the guilt they are both feeling, both men are forming a plan.

They both don't know it yet but they have the same one track mind to find Ziva.

Stepping out of the elevator Agent Gibbs, walked purposely into the bullpen,

"McGee" I need you to trace who had sent the package"

McGee was completely astounded; he was opening and closing his mouth like a guppy. Till a stinging head slap woke him up from his stupor.

"Are you listening McGee?"

"Uh, Yes, Boss I'll get right into it" with that he began typing furiously on his keyboard as if his life depends on it.

Then walked Agent Dinozzo…

"Dinozzo!!! Where the hell have you been!!!?"

"Boss.. I was just, (head slap) sorry Boss"

"Don't apologize it is a sign of weakness"

"Wont happen again Gibbs" this takes Tony back to the time where the three of them are in Abby's lab.

"Don't apologize"

"Yes Boss it is a sign of weakness"

"Not to mention annoying"

Giving him self a mental head slap, Tony reprimanded himself this is not the time to think about that, bringing himself back.

"Boss, I was just gathering intel about the recent missions and activities that involves MOSSAD"

"What did you found out?"

"It seems they are still trying to triangulate the whereabouts of the training camp"

"It is also said that a lot of the MOSSAD agents are missing at the moment"

"Just three months ago four MOSSAD operative are sent from Jordanian and rode on a ship called Damocles, it had sunk two months ago. No one survive, still tracing the list of personnel's that in the manifest of the boat".

"I think I have an idea who should we ask about that said mission"

Gibbs is starring at MTAC.

"Dinozzo, Give the photos, hair samples and this, I want a DNA analysis of this really belongs to Ziva" Handing Tony the necklace with care, holding it as if he doesn't want to let go. An emotion crosses Gibbs face but only for a fraction of a second to quick that it causes Tony to think his eyes were playing tricks on him. Holding the evidence carefully he proceeded to go to Abby's Lab.

Meanwhile, MTAC…

"Gibbs"

"Leon"

"Have you chosen a new replacement for Officer David?"

"No"

"You think she would still return?"

"I know Leon she is coming back"

"Have you heard anything about Ziva?"

"No"

Gibbs turns his back on Leon and walks away as he reach the door

"Gibbs, meet me at MTAC in four hours"

Nodding Gibbs left

Abby's lab

Tony walks in an eerie feeling, total silence no music, Abby was nowhere in sight.

"Abby?'

"Abby, Tony called out,

Tony voice rang out throughout the ominous silence,

Tony found Abby huddled at a corner in her lab, holding Bert,

"Abby?" approaching tentatively

Abby looked up, her hair is down; she had tears in her eyes, and is holding a photo of Ziva. The one taken before she left, before Michael came into the picture, the same look unsmiling at photos. Remembering almost makes him smile, snapping out of his reverie Tony looks at Abby. In a very small voice, someone ask "Is Ziva really gone?" Little did Tony realize that the voice came from Abby, He never would have guess that voice might belong to her. He answered her as truthfully as possible… NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS I know cliffhanger with Tony Abby moment maybe I'd be able to update soon… if anyone would kind enough to review… =) Thanks for reading xiatien 


	8. Chapter 8

This is Chapter 8 guys: I know I promise you crossover don't worry the next chapter BONES makes an appearance;

Hey LIL sis=)

Disclaimer: as tiring as it is for me to repeat myself I do not own NCIS AND BONES:

Plans, blind faith and illusions …

In a very small voice, someone ask "Is Ziva really gone?" Little did Tony realize that the voice came from Abby, He never would have guess that voice might belong to her. He answered her as truthfully as possible…

"No, Abby I don't think she is gone"

"I would never believe it until I see the body"

"No, don't say that Tony!!! It's a bad omen for Ziva!!!"

"Abby, Listen to me Ziva is alive, I know for a fact she is, and that she would never give up just like that"

Tony does not know if he is comforting Abby or he is just for a fact that he is telling himself that she is alive, blind faith yes he thinks it is called blind faith. He has no choice that is all he has at the moment. Blind faith, illusions and a plan, that and a hope and a prayer that she is still out there waiting for him to save her. He had promised himself that he would not fail her again.

"That is why Ziva needs your help more than ever Abby, if we ever need to find her"

Looking at him, straight into his eyes as if searching the truth in its depths, satisfied in what she saw in them, Abby stood up. She tied her hair into her usual hairstyle, picks Bert up, and booted all of her "babies".

"So what do you want me to do?"

Tony doesn't know weather he would kiss her or hug her, Abby is back to her usual self if they ever there is any person who can help him find Ziva it is Abby. Tony settled with a giant bear hug, lifting Abby off the floor, through her tears even Abby had to laugh.

"I want you to look through these photos for fingerprints, clues where it was taken if we could find where it was taken." Then… even if it tears at him to let it go he gave Abby the hair strands,

"Abby I want you to test for DNA; I need to know if these hair strands belong to Ziva ok?"

The last one in his possession is the hardest to let go… Ziva's necklace, he holds on to it for a few more seconds then hands it to Abby,

"This too"

With that he turns around not looking back for if he looks back he might snatch away the evidence from Abby. He feels like it is the only one left of her, mentally giving him self a Gibbs slap. He knows that Abby needs all of those evidence in order to find her.

After a few hours… MTAC…

Team Gibbs Assembled inside MTAC,

Vance: "Sit. Rep."

McGee: "I have traced the receipt, it came from Africa, overnight express, and the name of the sender is Saleem. No address listed. That is all I can get from the receipt."

Abby: "The hair strands, blood from the necklace is positive, it came from Ziva, I've lifted the fingerprints from the photos; I'm still running it through AFIS, No results yet,"

Tony: "I've been running searches through Interpol, regarding the missing MOSSAD officers but no one has turned out yet, but Ziva was one of the four agents missing."

Gibbs: "Leon, why did you call us here?"

Leon: "Agent Gibbs, I am here to answer what you ask me earlier, Dinozzo is right, Officer David is in a ship called Damocles, which had sunk two months ago,… No one was reported to have survived. It is destined to port in Somalia, when it didn't reach the port, And my sources tells me that it is to believe the camp for terrorist, the head of this terrorist cell is called Saleem. I have the coordinates of the place given by MOSSAD. The reason you are all here is to help me identify Officer David. Pack your bags we fly out tomorrow."

With that team Gibbs left MTAC, preparing for the journey ahead, each one lost in each others thoughts. Gibbs, is being eaten by his guilt, he should never had allowed her to be left behind. No he corrected him self, Ziver is still out there waiting for him.

Tony was trudging behind Gibbs, Ziva was one of the missing officers, he might as well sentence her to her death with those words. But hearing the confirmation from Abby that the necklace and hair had been hers, pierce a knife through his heart he had been hoping that it was not hers that it was some kind of mistake. But like Gibbs, Tony would never doubt Abby's results. Now, thinking of what he will see tomorrow, he utters a prayer, praying that for once Abby would have mistaken.

McGee is very nervous, he doesn't know how to act, and he is scared on what he is going to find out. But most of all he is agitated that he doesn't know how to act around Tony and Gibbs. He is mentally preparing himself from the onslaught of what might happen tomorrow…

Tarmac 0700…

Agent Gibbs, Dinozzo and McGee are on their way to a reconnaissance mission to Somalia. Objective, to scout the terrorist camp that was reported, and to find a missing NCIS Agent…

Saleem's Camp, Somalia Horn of Africa;

What they find is a building once called a training camp, now… in its place are piles of rubbles. The stench of burnt flesh, burned rubble; they are too late. The ruins are silent, all you could see are burnt remains, scorch buildings, putrid smell of decomposing flesh.

Gibbs could only stare at the rubble, his heart breaking, his hope diminishing as the scene before him laden him with immense pain. Ziva was here, she had been inside this place beaten to her death, and to make matters worse, the place is burned to the ground he could only guess by the people like him wanted revenge for the death of a love one, a death of a daughter…

Tony closed his eyes, breath deeply and opens his eyes again praying to all of the Gods that what he is seeing right now is only an illusion. It is not, after coming all this way, all those pain staking hours of waiting with baited breath. He had come to the burned down grave of the woman who touch his life in more ways than one. She is gone… once again he had let her down… once again he had lost her… falling on his knees, tears falling from his face he gave in to the grief…

McGee had feared the worst now he is seeing it before his eyes, gone was a friend, a sister a comrade, he doesn't think this is fair even for her. She has done a lot of things in her life but she only did it for what she believes in. To be entombed in this rubble, to be left behind in this place where she is nameless, faceless amidst people who could never care, she doesn't deserve this no one does… He cries, for her, for Tony, who had lost so much, for Gibbs for loosing another daughter, for Abby sweet Abby, he knows this would break Abby's heart, for him self he lost a friend in the darkness soul of the world his Lisa …

From the rubble a scream can be heard, a scream of grief, two men watch as one man got up running towards the rubble yelling out a name into the wilderness, into the grieving silence. A name never to be heard off again,

Tony was running and screaming her name hoping against all hopes that she would miraculously come out of the rubble. At one side of the ruins he saw familiar metal, a badge; it was so familiar to him. Running towards it as he stumbles but refuses to budge he crawled towards the body. The body has no face it is completely burnt, nothing can be identified but that badge. Her badge, she brought it with her, holding the burnt corpse in his chest he cries, giving in to all the emotions he had been keeping. Heart wrenching sobs of a broken man crying for the end of a love that has never been given a chance. He now holds the body of the woman he had love so, this is the last time he could ever hold her, the last time he can tell her, he wonders if she could hear him. He is dying inside, dying with her.

Two men stood over, watching the man grieve, they could only watch silently, Plans, blind faith and illusions have come to passed now no more illusions. Reality kicks in, blind faith is forgotten, and plans was made, but now lost. Hearing the hunting cries in the long stretch of burnt grave; they stood silently, letting themselves cry for the first time in there lives… Grief lives on….

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Sniffs sorry it is sad=( having a down moment

Said so before BONES makes an appearance,

Thanks for Reading,

Hoping you leave a comment or review please review

Thanks again,

xiatien


	9. Chapter 9

A new day, a new chapter, guys thanks for the great reviews (betherzz) liking the part of the Kleenex alert, my fave Lil sis Victoria =)

Spoiler: Guys get your Kleenex,

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or BONES btw can't wait till the next episode of NCIS JETLAG…

Grief, guilt, suspended animation, home…

Home:

Stepping out of the elevator three men walks toward the bullpen, each of them lost in there own thoughts.

McGee raring to go to Abby, to tell her what has happened to Ziva, it pains him to be the one to tell her but he knew he must. There is no other way and he doubts that Tony or Gibbs will be talking to anyone just yet, both men was silent during their flight not that McGee can blame them. They have gathered evidence from the burned down ruins of Saleem's camp, and the bodies they have found all through out the crime scene. It is up to them to identify the remains, McGee knows that they should start soon, but he doesn't know how to convince Gibbs and Tony. If Ziva were here she would have yelled at the three of them to get their act together. But Ziva is gone… she is currently lying on a cold metal slab at ducky's autopsy room. Burnt beyond recognition, McGee is scared; no he was terrified this was different from Kate's death, where he is also afraid to go to Kate's body fearing what she would look like. Kate was beautiful even in death, but Ziva is different, all the traces of what she use to be had been erased. McGee briskly walked towards Abby's lab, craving for comfort, if there is anyone in this world who could take away what he was feeling it is definitely Abby.

"Abby?'

"McGee!" she was running towards him

"Tell me did you find her?"

"Where is she?'

"Is she okay? Is she in the hospital?'

"Wait for me I'm going with you to the hospital"

"Abby" he called her name softly

So soft that she barely hears him,

Abby turns and look at McGee, "Why aren't you moving McGee!"

"We have to see Ziva!"

"Where are Tony and Gibbs?'

"Abby" he calls her again, this time she listens

"Abby Ziva is here in the building"

"Geez, McGee why didn't you tell me sooner, where is she?"

"Is she in the bullpen?"

"No Abby" "she is not in the bullpen, she is with ducky"

Hurrying past McGee, Abby made her way to the autopsy room, but before she had gone through the door, a hand stops her in mid flight.

"What McGee! I need to go to Ziva?! She snapped at McGee, only till then did Abby notice McGee's expression.

"Tim what's wrong?'

McGee could only stare at her as tears falls, he could not make out the words to say, he just stood there clasping her hand, unshed tears falls.

"Tim what is the matter with you? Why are you crying?

Abby was distraught now, she doesn't know what is going on but she feels that something is hinky.

"McGee! What happened?"

A voice answered her, two words that is all it took for Abby's world to shatter around her,

"She's gone"

"What!!! NO! That can't be McGee, Tony, Tony assured me that she is ok; Tony told me that she won't give up that easy. And Ziva is my perfect warrior she would not go down that easily McGee! Abby is screaming now at the top of her lungs, her voice ringing all throughout the hallways. She was hitting McGee, as tears falls from her eyes. Her mind refuses to accept what he had told her. No! Her mind is screaming Ziva is not dead, she is not dead. But it is fruitless even if they both don't accept it. The truth cannot be altered it is a fact that is killing her at the moment. Her friend is gone, Ziva is gone… She continues to hit McGee over and over and collapse at the foot of McGee, with tears running down her face, sobs wracking her whole body. McGee kneels besides Abby and holds Abby into his arms. Both leaning into each other, searching for comfort as the world collapse all around them…

Vance was about to enter the lab, and hears someone is yelling it was Abby, he saw McGee was holding Abby, both of them crying, in the middle of the floor. They have not notice him, he looks at them his face an unreadable mask. Turns around and walks away, thinking that both of them need time on their own…

Suspended Animation…

Gibbs is in denial, although he knew that the badge belongs to Ziva, he still refuses to believe that the burned out corpse lying in autopsy is indeed Ziva. But even at ducky's expertise he could not identify the body. He knows he needs help, to prove that, that body is not Ziva, No! It is not Ziva, she is alive, somewhere… gallivanting all around Africa shooting someone or beating someone up, like the Ziva he knew and love. His heart refuses to believe that she is truly gone…

He picks up his phone and began dialing a number of a friend of his…

"Tobias, it's me" "I need to ask you a favor…"

Guilt…

Sitting at his desk, starring across towards Ziva's desk, remembering…. Memories flash through his mind, silly banters, Ziva snorting with laughter as Gibbs gives him a head slap, glaring at him, as he began to annoy her, Ziva, scaring him when she shows up out of nowhere. Her voice rang out as she began to describe what she plans to do to him, if he doesn't stop acting like a child. Remembering how she could read him, like no one else could.

"Do you believe in soul mates? She had once ask, but he did not get the question so he answers her mockingly, he did not notice it that time that she was serious, saying that he would never get it she walks away, at the end of the case he saw her as she looks at the reunion, and in the end she looks at him a strange emotion on her face. Now it hits him hard, thinking back, he realizes why she had asked him that question.

Soul mates… she is thinking that he might be her soul mate, waking a up as if from a dream he pace back and forth, his thoughts in turmoil, agitated, he sat down weakly, put his head in his hands, while whispering soul mates. How can he be so dumb and stupid how can he not get what she was talking about. He was laughing; his body is shaking, repeating the words soul mates over and over again. He was laughing as the tears once again falls, he was laughing and crying at the same time.

He was being eaten by guilt inside, he took out the badge, the one that once had belonged to her, tracing the embossed words with his fingers, he whispers the words like a mantra, soul mates, and he just cannot get it out of his head.

A sock in the gut, each time he repeats it, now it had only gotten worse, he stood up, and proceeded to where she is right now,

It was dark, a single light was illuminating her body, it was covered in a body bag, he sat right next to it, and like it was before, like she was still there by his side he began talking to her. Imagining that she was right in front of him, like she was there looking at him, listening to him, just like before,

"I finally figured it out, what you were talking about; remember when you asked me if I believe in soul mates? You told me I would never get it, but here I am I figured it out, and to answer you, yes I do believe in soul mates, And you know I have found my soul mate, you have to guess… looking at the body bag as if expecting for an answer, silence… ok I'll tell you, I believe that you are my soul mate Ziva… Can you hear me, it is you, you're my soul mate Ziva, and so what do you think now? Have I surprise you, I did didn't I?

Answer me Ziva please… please… he was begging her now, I know I should have told you sooner but I know it is my fault to begin with but can you please forgive me? Continued silence, his voice broke… Ziva? Please answer me… please… but no matter how hard he asks still no answer…

Lying down atop of the body bag, he was begging, Ziva come back… come back please come back… we need you…. I need you… silence is the only answer….

A voice "she died alone"

"we are all alone" looking back at that conversation they had before, he finally understood that she was referring to herself, she had died alone, she knew it all along that she would be alone, and It was his fault, he had failed her, betrayed her, he had cause her pain yet she continues to love him even then, a mixture of guilt, pain, grief, love, all inside of him he had tried once again calling her begging her to return but to no avail no answer…

In a dark and cold room someone cries, someone is in pain, someone who had lost a part of his soul

In coming home, grief remains, in coming home guilt prevails, coming home to a suspended animation of the mind and soul…. Eerie echoes of defeat and tears, inside the walls of death… echoes through the night

I know I've promised you BONES NEXT CHAPTER

That is if you review

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys I apologize, it has been a heart wrenching plot isn't it, but I said I'd make it up to all of you, and like I told you before BONES will make an appearance thank you for reading and it wouldn't hurt if you click the little green button the one where it says review, cause I really want to know what you think of this story, please=), ok enough babbling,

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or BONES;

Spoiler: Kleenex alert…

Goodbyes, new beginnings, letting go,

Jeffersonian;

Dr. Temperance Brennan was hard at work identifying bone fragments, she had been ask to identify the remains of world war veterans that hadn't been identified by their families. This is very close to her heart for a few years back she was trying hard to find her parents. And she feels that helping the families find the remains of a love one and finally bringing those to their proper resting place help her as well. Brennan must admit that she is practical but working close with her partner Booth has somewhat soften her disposition towards facing her emotions.

That is when Agent Seeley Booth came barging in…

"Bones"

"Bones"

Looking up, "what, Booth?"

"We have a case"

"Booth I still have to identify this remains?" she protested

"No, bones you can do this later,"

"This is important"

"Booth what could be more important"

"Listen bones, a friend of mine have asked me for a favor, and I owe him big time, so I am asking you a favor as well, please, help me"

Looking at Booth's pleading expression, Brennan could only sign and give in; he has done a lot of things for her.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?'

"Well, I need you to identify the bodies,"

Confuse "doesn't the FBI have DNA analysis and fingerprints?"

"No, Bones, this is different, the bodies had been burnt beyond recognition and we need to know their identities that is why I need your help"

"Okay, so where are the bodies?"

"Right here," Agent Tobias Fornell answered,

"Agent Fornell, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan forensic anthropologist"

"Bones, this is Agent Fornell, he is the one I've been talking to you about"

"Please to meet you Dr. Brennan",

Before Dr. Brennan could answer suddenly a group of men began to carry, body bags a total of 30 bodies is brought in. Then… a man with silver gray hair, blue eyes and a grim expression in his face walked in…

"Dr Brennan I would like you to meet, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, we are going to have a shared jurisdiction on this case" Fornell explained

Walking up into the platform, Agent Gibbs looks at both Dr Brennan and Booth,

"Agent Leroy Gibbs" came a gruff introduction as he shook both of their hands,

Dr Brennan is a person not easily intimidated by anyone, but from the look of agent Gibb's face, and the way his piercing blue eyes are starring at her as if reading what is inside her soul she felt suddenly frightened. Brennan could only stare at him and nods in response.

Watching the both of them, Booth could see that his partner is unable to speak at the moment; he saved her of having to answer,

"This is Dr Temperance Brennan, forensic Anthropologist for the Jeffersonian Institute, Agent Seeley Booth, FBI

As he Booth introduced himself, Agent Gibbs turns and looks at him, as if sizing him up, then an unexpected question.

"Are you from the army?"

Keeping the surprise look out of his face, he answered "Yes, sniper, why do you asked?

"Marines, sniper, good to meet you" was only Gibb's reply

But these words seem to have formed a sense of unanimity for the both of them, servicemen serving their country.

"Agent Booth, we need you to identify the remains" Fornell explained, "but Agent Gibbs will fill you in of all the details, I assumed you two can work together?'

Both men looked at him, Gibbs asked "you leaving Tobias?"

"Yes, as you know FBI, NCIS, are not the only agency I'm working for there is a problem in homeland security so I must be off"

With that Tobias gave Agent Gibbs a nod then looks at Booth and went out.

"Now, what is this case all about? Agent Fornell told me you're going to read me in"

"Two months ago, an agent of mine was sent overseas to infiltrate a terrorist camp in Somalia. But unfortunately my agent was captured, tortured and believe to have died along with the whole terrorist camp. We just need to know if one of the bodies belongs to my agent".

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to identify which of these bodies belongs to your dead agent?" Brennan ask Gibbs

At the word "dead" Gibbs had involuntary flinch at the word, those words that he had hope he would never hear again.

"Yes and No, Yes I want you to identify the remains, and No we already figured out which body is my agent's. We just need confirmation if this is my agent and the cause of death.

"Okay, so where is it?" Brennan asked

Just then, an elderly man, with glasses walks in following in tow is a skinny guy, dressed in black. They have a gurney with a body on it.

"Ah, jethro, we have arrived"

"Dr. Mallard"

Looking at Dr Brennan, "Dr Brennan this is our Medical Examiner, Dr Ducky Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer"

Ducky walked up to the platform to greet Dr. Brennan, "Dr. Brennan I'm very pleased to meet you" ducky exclaimed

"Please to meet you Dr. Mallard"

"My dear call me ducky"

"Ok, then ducky"

"Are we through with the introductions yet ducky?"

"Sorry jethro"

"Where do you want me to put the body?'

"Right here, Dr. Cam Sorayan answered" she was brief by booth before he came to the Jeffersonian and she has already put everyone on stand by.

Introductions was made by booth, after all the introductions was made Cam began working at the case. Hodgens began scraping, while Cam was assessing all of the injuries and damages done to the body while studying Ducky's autopsy report, meanwhile Bones was studying the degree and the bone fragments. After the flesh has been cleaned off by the bugs, Bones had begun to identify the remains, while Angela was doing facial reconstruction.

In the sidelines Gibbs just stares at what was going on, he had decided to leave McGee, Dinozzo, and Abby at the Navy Yard. They have been through a lot, and he thinks that if the team saw what was going on with Ziva's remains, they would not take well especially Dinozzo. But he needs to find out if this is Ziva. With baited breath he waits…

Dr. Brennan is not happy, with the man that has been starring at them the whole time, but she was doing this for Booth. She continues to work on identifying the remains, the sooner this case is over the sooner will this people leave.

Dr. Brennan's office…

Everyone is gathered around her office, they have finished identifying the remains, and she had called Agent Gibbs, and was waiting for his arrival, she could only sign as she looks at the report.

The office door suddenly opens, almost making Bones jumped out of her skin, then enters Agent Gibbs, with him enters, a guy with dark blond hair and green eyes, and a slightly chubby guy, and a girl with chunky shoes, mini skirt, with pigtails.

"Agent Gibbs, I have finished identifying all off the remains" she turns and looks at Hodgens.

"The traces of diesel, alcohol suggest that it was used as an accelerant for the fire"

Cam: "My findings tells me that the 30 bodies you found were killed execution style, they are bounded, and shot in the head. Except 1, my findings tells me that before its demise, this person was tortured, then allowed to heal and tortured again and was shot in the head. DNA, taken from the victim identified it as MOSSAD Officer Ziva David.

Dr. Brennan: The body was Caucasian, 5'7, female, as earlier report says that before its death she was tortured, suggest from all of the broken bones, it had heal and was broken again, and the cause of death is a gun shot in the temple. And base on her medical files and base upon what you tell me, this is Officer Ziva David.

Angela: If you would all like to come with me to my office, I'd like you see the facial reconstruction of the skull.

Following Angela to her office the team step in and had come face to face with a computer generated face of Ziva.

"This is what I've constructed from the skull" looking at the NCIS team, Angela could only look at them in sympathy. She hates it whenever she had to deliver the bad news and by the look on this people faces they had been hoping that this wasn't who they thought it were. With that Angela steps out giving the team some privacy.

Team Gibbs, was left in the room starring at the image before them, no one was saying anything, each of them was carefully coming into terms at what was right in front of them. Realization of something that can never be undone, by almost everyone in the room, a mixture of emotions running through each and everyone of them. Abby was in tears, she had never cried like she was crying now she turns to McGee for comfort. McGee silently hugs Abby her tears merging with hers it is time to say goodbye. Ducky, was stoic, he had learn the extent of what has happened to Ziva, he had known in some ways that Ziva was going to die, but now that it has happened it pains him immensely, for he had learn to love Ziva, she was a comfort to him, the talks, tea breaks, her knowledge, he hated the idea that Ziva had suffered. He could only apologize as he let tears fall.

Gibbs, had finally found the answer, he found out the truth, he wanted revenge but even that is taken from him. Since amongst the ones that was burned and killed, Saleem was one of them. There is nothing left but to say his goodbyes like the ones before her…

They all left the room to attend to the daunting task at hand, all except one…

Tony was left starring at the image, he was left trying to memorize his partners face, he had this great fear for he had been starting to forget her face, when he learned what was done to Ziva's remains he nearly went insane, but as much as it angers him he also wanted to know the truth, now all was left of her is bones, a cold metal badge, and memories of her that would last him his entire lifetime. He can't cry no more, it seems that as the rest of him dies, his tears dried up as well all was left is fear, fear of forgetting, his body weak from all the emotions coursing through him he sat down. Feeling all the weariness he had been feeling. Still starring at her face…

Dr. Brennan was looking for Angela, but instead she found Tony sitting in the floor starring at the image. She contemplated on leaving till she saw the look of pain in his face. A pain so great, that being Bones and sometimes had trouble relating to anyone, even Bones had to walk in, she put a hand in his shoulders and gently squeeze it providing comfort to a wounded man. He looks up and he could see despair, he suddenly asked

"What do I do now?"

She could only tell him one thing "you move on..."

"How?"

"Live for her"

Thinking about what she said it made sense, but it is the hardest thing he can do, standing up he gave her a small smile,

"Thanks"

She stared at him that smile had made him look different somehow, "No problem"

"NO I mean it, Thank you, for identifying her and for somehow bringing her back to us, and for comforting me it means a lot to me."

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"She is I mean was partner, my soul mate, best friend, she is everything to me, but I haven't told her yet, and it's too late…" he said it with remorse

"It is never too late, tell her,"

Looking at Bones hopefully, she saw something in his eyes a flicker of hope, of light.

"Thank you, and can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything…"

"Can I come here? I mean I won't intrude I just want to see her once in a while nodding to the direction of the image.

"Do not worry I am going to make sure, that she is still here when you return, she had

Promised him, most of the time Brennan is aloof to almost anyone but she seems to have a connection with him. She watches him leave, hoping he would return soon…

Booth, was looking for Bones he had receive a call,

"Bones"

"Booth"

"Sorry but I need to go something came up."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just need to tell you I'd be gone for a few days, something came up, I am really sorry, Tell you all about it when I return… with that he leaves in a hurry…

Bones stared at the back of his partner, she had been confused by his sudden departure he had been acting weird for a couple of months now, and he seems to be keeping secrets from her, Brennan watch her partner leave, with a sorrowful look in her eyes…

After a few weeks,

Ziva's was buried in Israel, the whole NCIS team was there with Vance, they saw Eli David his face a mask of unconcern, No one talked to him, all of them livid at the fact that he was the one responsible for his daughters death yet he did not feel any remorse, The burial was peaceful almost stoic, as they place the flowers on her casket each of them bidding there goodbyes, each one took a piece of her with them, Abby, kept the photo's she has with her, McGee, her bull cap the one with the bullet hole, Ducky, the mug she had been using, Tony, her badge and the remaining strand of her hair carefully wrap and close to his heart, Gibbs, her necklace, he had kept it with him in his goodbye….

NCIS, is seemingly back to normal yet never the same, all of them trying to live their lives for a friend, a comrade, a daughter.

In Gibbs basement,

He had been working on it for weeks, a boat, he already has a name for it is called Ziver's dreams…

Tony, walking up the steps to the familiar Jeffersonian, he had a date with Doctor Brennan today. He smiles for the first time remembering the kind doctor; humming a tune to himself he knocks at her door…

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Longest chapter yet (sorry)

Is this the end??? Nah….

There are a lot of things still come I leave you with a few questions through,

(Answer them if you like I want to get your reactions)

What is up with Booth?

Are Tony and Brennan seeing each other?

Please review or comment

Thanks

xiatien


	11. Chapter 11

Okay another chapter, I am in the mood=)

TivaFan123: I think this chapter would confuse you=)

Lil Sis: miss you=) (Just a little hint Fascination (LOL)=)

New beginnings, secrets…

Booth was in a hurry, he had gone from the FBI Hoover building, and drove towards the Jeffersonian institute, he had to tell Brennan that they have a new case. And that they would be working with the NCIS team on this one.

Jeffersonian Institute:

Dr. Brennan and Tony Dinozzo was talking in Brennan's office when Booth came in,

"Bones, we got a new case we would be working wit NCI…" just the Booth notices Tony, "Agent Dinozzo? Are you filling her in on the case?

"Case what case? Just then Tony's cell rang…

"Dinozzo!!! Where the hell are you?"

"Boss, I'm out on lunch break, Tony began explaining to Gibbs,

On the background he could hear Booth snickering,

"I need you to go to the Jeffersonian, we have a case, we would be there in ten minutes I expect you to be there in 5" with that Gibbs has ended the call.

Tony swallowed nervously, obviously Gibbs is pissed off, good thing he already is at the Jeffersonian or Gibbs would have killed him. Looking at Brennan he gave her a big smile and said "well temperance it looks like we are going to work with each other"

Brennan smiled, "yup, looks that way" turning to look at Booth "what it is again the thing you wanted to tell me?"

Booth is annoyed now, he doesn't like the fact that Agent Dinozzo is hanging around Bones, and he feels protective towards his partner.

"Looks like Agent Dinozzo has already informed you, we still have to wait for Agent Gibbs, then Booths phone began to ring "excuse me".

Turning around, he began whispering, in hushed tones he seemed to be upset over something the person on the other line had said. Then he looks around then walks out of the office still continuing his conversation with the mysterious person. Normally Booth would not whisper on the phone especially around Bones, but this past few months Booth had been very different. Bones is hurt by this, yet she doesn't talk to Booth about it, she feels that Booth is up to something and yet he had been keeping secrets from her. Bones also knows that Booth had been seeing someone. This had made her feel sad, noticing Brennan's forlorn expression; Tony had placed his hand on Brennan's hand squeezing it gently. This last few months, Brennan had help Tony a lot, helping Tony on coping Ziva's death. Her friendship had meant a lot to Tony and there was their secret only the two of them knows. Brennan looks at Tony and smiled, he had meant a lot to her; since the time Booth had suddenly changed they are turning to each other.

Door slams open and reveals Agent Gibbs, with him Agent McGee, Abby and Ducky.

"Dinozzo"

Jumping out of the chair Tony sat up and face a very pissed Gibbs,

"Boss"

"Conference room now!!!"

"Tony looks at Gibbs all confused "where too Boss?

Looking above the canopy where the sitting/receiving area was located, Tony followed suit.

"What are you thinking Dinozzo? I expect you to be at the office when I need you too, what are you doing hanging around this place?"

Tony could only look at Gibbs, thinking of a good alibi yet he decided to be truthful, looking directly at Gibbs eyes he begun to explain,

"I can't work Gibbs, I cannot work like I used too, every time I look up I see her face, I see her desk and I remember her. It hurts too much, and I just need to get out for a little while."

Looking at his Agent, Gibbs could only nod in agreement, he too feels the same way, but they cannot stop the time and let all those people and those cases be unsolved, as much as he wanted to give all of his team time to cope he doesn't have the luxury to do that. And the best way to cope with pain is to work like what he was doing now.

A familiar stinging pain at the back of his head made Tony cringe.

"Never let it happen again Dinozzo, if you need to go somewhere informed me first".

Tony could only stare at Gibbs in response; you could see gratitude in his eyes.

They walked back into Brennan's office as they turn to the case.

The case involves identifying a body that was found in rock Creek Park, they found the body dressed as a petty officer, but all identifying marks or tags cannot be found in the crime scene. The body is too decomposed to make much of anything so they had enlisted the help of the Jeffersonian Institute once again or as Booth fondly calls them the "squint squad". Upon hearing what they were called Tony had begun to laugh hysterically, they remind him so much of McGee that he tended to give the squint squads a hard time as well. Well... not all of them, Dr Brennan were different, she was special.

They began working on the case, Booth, Tony and Gibbs had started looking for leads, McGee was working with Angela while Abby was working with Hodgens, all the people

At the Jeffersonian seems to like the team from NCIS, Bones was working with her grad student of the week, smiling at the thought Tony could not forget the look on his teams faces upon hearing about the constant changes of Brennan's assistant. Last week he had met Nigel, this week a new grad student named Anna Santos. She was haft Spanish studying under Brennan, Anna is a shy, quiet, eager student of Brennan. Quiet but undoubtedly brilliant, she was very close to Hodgens at the moment. The two of them has a knack for getting into trouble by their various experiments unknown by Dr. Sorayan. Now with Abby, they formed a bond, which does not bode well for all of them. It seems like the only person that can keep them in line is Gibbs.

She generally talks to Hodgens or Abby and oftentimes to Gibbs, but to the rest of them she hardly speaks to them, she only answers when she is being asked but other than that she keeps mostly to herself. Anna is what you can call a typical geek, but if you look at her you could see that she is very pretty. She has dark blond hair, and grey eyes, she wears drab clothes, and a lab coat that seems to be twice the size of her. Sometimes Tony likes to tease Anna because she reminds him of someone, he could not put a finger on it but she reminds him of someone. But from what he hears from Hodgens, she is a female version of a lab assistant named Zack. Maybe she reminds him of the stories Brennan told him.

At the end of the tiring day, the leads seem to be lost and the case is at a dead end, Gibbs had told them to stay at the Jeffersonian. And they cannot leave not unless they can find new leads. For once Tony was happy at the idea of working, when your working you don't have to think and he doesn't have to remember. Looking at Brennan's office wearily he decided to talk to her. He goes up as he was about to enter he could see Booth lying sleeping on the couch Brennan seems to be working on her book. Then suddenly jumping up from the couch Booth hurriedly goes out of the office talking to someone on the phone, then he calls out to Brennan that he has something to do and he would return later. Running off leaving Brennan confuse and hurt, she hated the fact that she doesn't know what's going on. Tony signs and proceeded towards Brennan maybe he could convince her for a quick bite to eat, and maybe they could go to his favorite place in the Jeffersonian. To have quality time with his favorite girl, smiling at the thought he goes to her office…

Meanwhile Booth was in a hurry, there was a sudden emergency at his Father in law's house. It seems that he got into a little accident, and he was refusing to go to the hospital, and he also doesn't want to tell his daughter what has happened. He called his wife but she was busy and Booth doesn't want to worry her at the moment. She had been through so much he just wants her to relax and be safe, groaning inwardly at the thought of not being able to come home to his wife and parker. He missed her so much, but he was preoccupied with the case and he was sure that his wife would not appreciate the thought that she was the reason he could not do his job. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he knocks on the front door…

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

I told yah you would not know what will come next=)

Feel free to comment and write a review and I am looking forward to your reviews

Thank you for reading

xiatien


	12. Chapter 12

I know I left some of you confuse (mainly betherzz) and some freaking out=), Hiphuggers2,TivaFan123, this is the next chapter and this would clear some things out hope you like it, Thanks for reading, Lil sis this chapter has your name written on it=)

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this I do not own NCIS or Bones, just hoping I eventually would.

Last time…

He called his wife but she was busy and Booth doesn't want to worry her at the moment. She had been through so much he just wants her to relax and be safe, groaning inwardly at the thought of not being able to come home to his wife and parker. He missed her so much, but he was preoccupied with the case and he was sure that his wife would not appreciate the thought that she was the reason he could not do his job. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he knocks on the front door…

Inside he found his father in law sitting on the couch, his head in his hands deep in thought. "Aaron" he called out tentatively, no response he tries again.

"Aaron"?

This time he looks up,

"Seeley, I'm glad you're here, how is my daughter?"

"She's fine, she's working at the moment and I haven't told her you called, what happened?"

"I got into a little accident today, he showed his arm, and it showed a cut across his arm.

"What happened?"

"I was working and I knocked into something, I fell and I snag my arm into a metal sheet"." Don't worry I've already seen a doctor. He smiles reassuringly

Booth wasn't fooled by his father in laws smile; he can feel that something is wrong.

"You are not fooling me Aaron, what the hell is going on," Booth is scared now, scared for his wife, he had just found her and circumstances are dire at the moment.

"I knew I can't hide anything from you, Aaron stated matter of fact, he took a deep breath and continued to talk. "Can you please not tell her, a pleading note had come to his voice, "I don't want her to worry, or be scared, she had been through too much, and the only time I have seen her happy is the months that she had spent with you. I don't want to be a cause of concern for her, and her brother Joseph share the same sentiment.

Nodding his agreement, "I have no plans on telling her, good thing, she is at work now or she would have rush here to see you. You know how she worries.

"I know, Seeley I need a favor".

"Name it"

"I need you to tell her I have a business to attend to, tell her that I need to go back to Spain for a few weeks, and that Joseph is with me. Can you do that for me?"

"I suppose I could, what if she asked? That you did not inform her?'

"Just tell her it is just something that happened with the company, nothing like cannot be taken care of in a matter of weeks".

"Tell me, what are you planning Aaron?"

"I m planning on ending this once and for all" he said it with finality that it made Booth flinch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, her happiness, her life is on the line, I would never let them get to her"

"I would protect her at any cost Aaron, I promised you that" he stared straight into his eyes. Revealing the truthfulness in his words,

"I know, you don't have to tell me, I think you should go back to work I'm keeping you from it, she would be mad at me if she found out, chuckling at his statement he smiled but with a sad look hidden in depths, "Take care of her Seeley" with that Aaron stood and showed him out of the door.

Booth looks back at Aaron, "I will and take care Aaron,"

Aaron nods and closes the door gently…

Booth made his way back to the Jeffersonian, while he was driving his thoughts went back to the time he had met his wife…

A few months earlier…

Booth was in a hurry, he had a case but he was hungry so he stops by a diner, upon entering the waitress smiled at him and immediately ask him what he wanted. He gave his order and waited by the counter. He was looking at his watch because he really was in a hurry since he still has to meet Bones, before going to the crime scene. Someone suddenly dropped a plate laden with his order right in front of him, he looks up confuse preparing to tell the person that there must have been a mixed up. When he came face to face with that person he stops, gapes at her and stares at her stupidly. He had forgotten what was he about to say, for there she was looking at him quizzically, brows furrowed looking at him expecting him to say anything, yet still silent. Then a concern look came into her eyes, "Are you okay mister?" she asked

"Uh, uhm you got my order wrong" he immediately regretted telling her that. She turns red and started apologizing profusely.

Then the manager approach them and started yelling at her, it seems that this is not the first time this had happened and that he was fed up with all the mistakes she had been costing his diner. He was yelling at her, and then told her she was fired.

The girl, looks at the manager, with a look of fear and embarrassment, she hung her head and quickly apologize and turns away and walks out.

Booth felt guilty, he paid for his meal, and started to follow her. He found her by the park bench. Starring into the kids who were currently playing Frisbees, she had a little girl lost look about her. He sat down next to her; she says nothing and continues to stare at the children.

"Are you okay?'

She shakes her head and hid her eyes under a curtain of hair.

Booth doesn't know what to say, or how to comfort her, all he knows at the moment is that he suddenly feels of her somehow. Like he just wants take her home with him and hide her from the rest of the world.

All of a sudden someone from behind push him, and he fell landing on his face in the dirt he looks up to his attacker ready to defend himself. He saw a guy with curly dark and brown eyes, a furious expression on his face. Suddenly, the guy pulled the girl with him, he begun checking her if she was hurt, and asking her in a foreign language.

Booth cannot understand what they were saying; he stood up and approaches the guy who had pushed him. The guy gently put the girl behind him as if to shield her from harm.

"What do you want? Why are you talking to my sister?"

It dawned on Booth, that he was just protecting his sister, he smiled and reach out his hand , he quickly apologize saying there was a mistake, that he wasn't trying to hurt his sister, that he was only asking her if she was okay. He showed his badge and introduced himself to him and to her. He also told the guy what has happened in the diner.

After all explanations were made, he introduced himself,

"I am Agent Seeley Booth, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, he showed him his badge, see I'm from the FBI, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just checking if she is okay."

"My name is Joseph, I apologize for my earlier actions, and I was just protecting Sarah.

"It's okay, but is she okay? Looking at the girl, he thought to himself, so her name is Sarah.

Joseph, gently pulled Sarah's hand to stand next to him, then he inquired if she was okay, she gave him a brief nod in response. Joseph begun reprimanding her that she should not have been working in the first place. She started explaining in a quiet tone, that she needs to work, that she was okay and that she was not coming back to the diner.

Booth can clearly see the anger in the other man's stance; he could understand if he wasn't too worried earlier, he was planning on going back to the diner and give the manager a piece of his mind. It seems that Joseph had shared his sentiments exactly. Joseph turns and started walking towards the diner; running after him was Sarah she was pleading, no actually begging her brother to stop and not confront the manager. Seeley, looking at the scene unfolding, and decided to stop Joseph, he just can't take the fact that Sarah was begging. After having a talk with Joseph, somehow he had calmed the man down. He had offered to take them home in which Joseph had accepted graciously.

After that he and Joseph had became friends, one sole reason protecting Sarah, he just can't put a finger on it but feels protective of Sarah, at first she just would not talk to him, he had help her find another job. Then everyday he would make a point to see her, then as if sensing that he doesn't mean her any harm. She begun opening up, Booth could not help but smile, when she opened up to him, she was a warm, loving person, she is not afraid of showing a person how much she cares. Seeley cannot help but fell in love with her, after a month of knowing each other he had asked her to marry him, to the surprise of Sarah's father and her brother, he had a hard time convincing them to let him marry her. Sarah practically begged them, eventually they give in they got married about 2 months ago. Seeley could not be anymore happier, but his happiness is one short from truly being happy, the fact that he cannot tell Bones. He was saddened by the fact but he had no choice, for Sarah has a past. The reason her whole family had been fearful it is because they are only here because they have been relocated and a part of a witness relocation program, due to the fact that Sarah had witness a murder. Sarah and her family cannot under any circumstances be visible. He cannot tell Bones or the FBI, that he was married for fear that someone would recognize her and kill her.

Sighing, as he got into the Jeffersonian, he wishes he could be with her but one thing Sarah hates is the thought that he is not doing his duty. Sarah is quite a patriot no matter what country she is in. She has this insane idea that you must do your duty for your country, and to follow orders. Smiling as he enters the Jeffersonian he is looking forward to seeing her later and hold her into his arms.

Jeffersonian….

Dr Temperance Brennan is frustrated, they had been working for the whole day and yet, nothing is happening. She had gone through the bones but still nothing, they cannot figure out the cause of death all they found is that this person was Petty officer, Sean Andrews, working in a ship called, USS Lyon, he was declared Lost at sea two months ago. And suddenly his body turns up at rock Creek Park, Gibbs was also frustrated they have been running around in circles. Her grad student suddenly taps her on the shoulder…

"Dr Brennan?"

"What? She snapped at her,

Looking directly into Brennan eyes, "I suggest you rest for a few hours, this case had us running around in circles and tiring ourselves out would not help any of us. I suggest you go and get some rest and allow me to try to figure how he died."

Brennan was looking at her grad student as if she had grown to heads, even Angela, Cam, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee who had overheard their conversation was in shocked. The quiet grad student had spoken and she seems unafraid to voice out her opinions.

This seem to have woken up both Brennan and Gibbs and gave in, they both decided to let the other agents and lab assistants rest for the night on condition that no one was to leave the Jeffersonian until they find something.

Receiving audible groans, Angela went to her office and decided to take a nap, Cam followed suit. McGee opted for the office the Jeffersonian team has assigned to them; Gibbs sat down and closes his eyes, after a few minutes he appears to be sleeping. Tony was with Brennan in her office.

All was left was Abby, Hodgens, and Anna the grad student, the three of them was brainstorming. Hodgens has found something in the swabs he took from the dead petty officer. The three of them has an idea, and was thinking of a way to prove there theory. An idea pops into there head…

Booth arrives to an almost empty office, he was looking for Brennan, but she was nowhere to be seen. He went up to her office, inside her office he saw Tony sleeping in Brennan's couch, while Bones seems to be working on her new novel.

Irritated Booth walks in, "Bones" no answer

"Bones"

"Yes, Booth?" Is something wrong?

"We need to talk"

"Okay we can talk now"

Looking at the sleeping form of Tony, he looks at Brennan, sensing what he means she stood up and walks out of her office leaving Tony sleeping.

Outside…

"What Booth?"

"I don't like that "he" is hanging around you too much Bones" Is there something I should know about?"

"Can, I ask you the same question?"

Looking away from Bones, Booth was silent, he was thinking of the best way to answer her.

"Bones, look I know I haven't been around this past few months, I cannot tall you the reason just yet, but please trust me on this I would tell you but now is not a great time."

"Booth I thought we are not supposed to keep secrets from each other?' her voice is full of pain she is feeling

Cannot bear the pain in her voice, Booth took Bones in his arms

"I'm sorry Bones, I will tell you I promised it is just someone's life is at risk"

Brennan looked into Booths eyes and saw that he is not lying, she had decided to let it go for now. Nodding in response, the giving Booth a small smile.

Booth features lits up instantly, giving a Brennan a kiss on the forehead, he begun to laugh. "I'm sorry Bones I know I had been a jerk, but what's up with Agent Dinozzo?"

"Booth, Tony and I are friends"

Looking at Bones, still unbelieving, he opted for letting it go at the moment.

Suddenly…

A big loud explosion can be heard all throughout the Jeffersonian…

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Sorry for the long explanation and a cliffhanger

I'd update tomorrow,

Please tell me what you think, reviews are most welcome

Thanks for reading,

xiatien


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I know I've let you a cliffhanger my apologies=)

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it

Thanks for the reviews=)

And thanks to Lil sis for letting me borrow our dream guy=) LOL

Disclaimer: I OWN NCIS AND BONES (in my dreams) NOT…

A big loud explosion can be heard all throughout the Jeffersonian…

In the lab, Booth and Brennan came running out, right behind them was Gibbs, Cam, Angela.

A loud crashing sound behind them, they turn around and saw both McGee and Tony sprawled on the floor, they seemed to have fallen down the stairs in haste. Cam and Angela both assisted them, while Gibbs, Brennan and Booth investigated the cause of the explosion.

It had came from one of the test laboratories, smoke was coming out and through the safety glass they could see something burning in the middle of the room, they still cannot see the whole interior since it was covered with thick black smoke. Amidst the smoke came out three figures, coughing, covered in soot crawling out from the room. Every one was looking in awe and shock; Gibbs and McGee were the first to move towards the figure. Helping Abby and asking her if she was ok, she nodded but continued to cough, Angela, Brennan and Booth, came forward to help out Hodgens, Tony seeing McGee with Ducky checking Abby out decided to help the grad student but Gibbs beat him to her. Gibbs had begun to check Anna for injuries; Tony had helped her stand up, her legs gave away as she tries to stand, Gibbs supports her with the help of Tony.

In the middle of the lab, Ducky and Cam had both Hodgens and Abby check out. Still supporting Anna, they tried getting her to sit down while she was waiting for Cam to finish. Booth was about to help Tony and Gibbs when they heard someone shouting,

"Piccola" the voice sounded frantic

"Piccola" where are you, a heavily accented voice shouted out

Anna looked up, "I am here" Adin,

Looking at the direction of the voice, the man who was shouting earlier rush towards the grad student side. He had shoved past Tony, Booth and Gibbs. Checking Anna for injuries his face showing all signs of worry, he begun asking her in rapid Spanish, every one was looking at the two of them curiously.

Anna had remained calmed all throughout his questioning just answering all his questions. When he was satisfied with her answers he turns around and looks at them.

"I am sorry for being frantic, said the man with sky blue eyes sincere, said the heavily accented voice. It belongs to a man who is 6 feet tall, tanned, with black hair, devastatingly handsome, and a dazzling smile.

Cam, Angela, Abby could only nod and stare stupidly at the guy.

Hodgens, Tony, Booth saw their reaction and gave a snort of disgust.

McGee just looks at the guy grumbling to himself.

Gibbs, gave him the stare, and asked him "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Again I apologize my name is Adin, Adin Santos, I came here to look for Anna. Then I heard the explosion and panic that is why I came here running. I fear that "piccola" I mean Anna was hurt, he explained.

In Angela's mind, "Wow, a dark angel," wonder what his relation with our grad student is?"

In Cam's, "Nice, Is he taken, say he is not please,

In Abby, "I wonder if he has a tattoo."

Anna step in from behind Adin, and spoke up,

"I'm sorry; I'll just ask him to leave, looking at Gibbs and Brennan.

Gibbs was looking at Anna she has this earnest expression in her eyes as if she was expecting his approval, Gibbs feels uncomfortable, the first time he had seen Anna he reminded of her someone.

"No, its fine you should see Ducky now," he answered gruffly and with that he turn his back and walks away.

"Yes, it's fine as long as he stays away from the body and the evidence.

Anna hasn't realized that she had been holding her breath; she slowly let it out as she sagged weakly against Adin who supported her. Putting his arms around her he gently led her to the waiting doctor.

Adin was hovering while Ducky checks Anna over,

"It seems you got one hell of a nasty cut on your forehead my dear, but nothing like a little butterfly bandage would cure" he smiled as he steps away after treating her.

Hodgens and Abby are fine, a little smoke inhalation but they are fine; the two of them are looking at her with guilty looks on their faces. It seems like Anna had taken more damage than them from the explosion.

"Oh, by the way my dear, you have a concussion, I suggest that you make sure someone is with you.

Tony did not know what came over him but he volunteered to watch over her. This earned him disapproving looks from Adin, Hodgens, and Brennan. He quickly explained that he is just worried for the grad student.

"Do not worry, my husband will watch over me I'm sure".

Everyone in the room looks at Anna with shock looks on their faces.

"You're married??? Angela and Abby both exclaimed

She meekly nods and blushes.

"Who is the guy? The men ask her,

She had grown silent, head bowed down embarrassed,

"I'm her husband, Adin exclaimed.

Angela, Cam, Abby had this funny looks on their faces.

They both began to explain, that they have been married for a few months. And that the reason they haven't have there wedding rings with them is because Anna's parent's doest approve of Adin. After explanations are done they allow Anna and Adin to talk.

Adin had volunteered to get some food since they are still not allowed to leave the premises. Anna was left talking to Tony, he had been teasing her about her marriage, and he had her laughing at something he had said.

At a corner, looking at the two of them someone was looking at them with hurt in their eyes…

Booth was waiting for a chance to talk to Tony; he interrupted their conversation and asked Tony if they could talk. Tony excused himself from Anna and followed Booth.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to know something"

"Yes, what?"

"What is going on between the two of you?" Booth had asked Tony,

"We are friends, he stated matter of fact"

"I'm telling you now do not under no circumstances hurt her, she is special. And she doesn't deserve to be hurt by someone who just stringing her along". He said it in a quiet tone, but with all seriousness.

"I'm not, and I have no intention of hurting anyone".

Satisfied with what he had heard, Booth turns around and walks away, leaving a parting shot.

"Stay away from her…"

Looking at his retreating back Tony gave Booth a confuse look, he just shrug his shoulders and dismissed what he had said.

Gibbs was waiting for Ducky to finish looking at the three of them; he had asked Dr. Brennan and Cam that he'd be the one to talk to the three of them. Walking down the stairs,

"You three, pointing at Anna, Hodgens and Abby, office now!!!

The three of them look at each other and gave a nervous swallow they are in it now.

Following meekly they followed Gibbs at the office,

Upon entering Gibbs began to yell

"What are the three of you thinking?"

"Do you think playing and goofing around will help us solve this case?"

Abby was the first to explain, "Gibbs we were only testing a theory"

"Abby, Gibbs called her warningly

Hodgens step in, "I found traces of ammonium nitrate, diesel a couple of wires and some traces of copper, and polystyrene.

Gibbs is looking at Hodgens with murder in his face

"What this has to do with the case?"

Anna step in front of Gibbs, starring at him, he stared back but Anna did not falter, then she explained in a clear strong voice what happened.

"When Hodgens found the traces of ammonium nitrate and diesel. We began to think that the cause of death might have been a bomb blast; traces of polystyrene prove to be the detonator we had been trying to reenact what happened by making a smaller version of the explosion but an accident happened and the experiment had grown out of proportion" and continued starring at him waiting for his reaction.

Gibbs, stared at Anna who refuses to budge, it seems the meek, mild mannered grad student isn't so meek at all. He nods at her and began reprimanding them.

"If you would like to perform an experiment make sure you consult me first, and you could have been killed".

"We are sorry, both Abby and Hodgens apologize only Anna remained silent.

Gibbs looks at her expecting her to apologize, nothing "Don't let this happen again". Then proceeded giving them head slaps,

Abby, was upset this had been the first time Gibbs had given her a head slap. But she understood, they could have been killed.

Hodgens doesn't know weather to be mad or annoyed but being Hodgens he just let it go with a smirk.

Anna doesn't appreciate the head slap; she was rubbing the back of her head as she approaches Gibbs

"What was that for?'

"For endangering yourself and the whole team"

She nods in acknowledgement "Won't happen again, Gibbs"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"No, it is a sign of weakness" she said and turned her back on them leaving them confuse. The grad student is certainly full of surprises Gibbs for the first time in a long time smiled.

After a very long day Booth had returned home, they are allowed to go home to rest since the three squints seems to have a break in their case. Opening the door, Booth walks in a smell of something cooking, and there in the couch he could see Sarah sleeping, she still have her work clothes on. Looking tired and exhausted, smiling he gently lifted her and brought her inside the bedroom, he goes to the kitchen and turn the stove off. Going back to the bedroom, he changed his clothes; clambers into the bed gather his sleeping wife in his arms giving her a kiss on the forehead and close his eyes and sleeps.

In the darkness, conversations can be heard, unfamiliar voices, people

"Have you ever seen a snake shred it skin and crawls back into it?"

"No, but this is who you are"

Then another…

"You jeopardize your entire career and for what?"

"For you"

Darkness claims her tormentor's unseen…

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Thanks for reading

And now I am expecting more reviews

Before I post a new chapter

TivaFan123 does this answer your question?

Lil sis what do you think should I continue?

Xiatien=)


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I've introduced you Anna Santos, Sarah Booth and a little teaser in the end here is the continuation, certainly hope you like it=),

Betherzz: I'm gonna confuse you even more, just don't hate me,

Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own NCIS or Bones,… (This is soooo exhausting of course everyone knows we don't own the shows duuh???)

Sarah woke up from a deep sleep; she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Seeley.

Her work was tiring as per usual, long working hours yet she had learned to love her job and at night time she has classes. Her husband understands, for he has long hours as well, looking around at the place, she was surprise she was in the bedroom. Just then noticing the arms around her, she looks and smiled. Her husband is home, looking at him checking if he is unhurt, sometimes she worries fearing that he was hurt but it is a part of his job. She is proud of him and of what he does, it just sometime she tends to feel insecure, with his job, co-workers and of Seeley's partner, Brennan. She knows that the two of them are very close; in fact at first she feels that they are more than partners. Pushing those thoughts aside, she gave a luxurious stretch, throwing the covers aside and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. Carefully getting out of bed, as to not to wake him up she proceeded to the kitchen to check on lunch. She looks at clock on the mantle it is nearly 1400 oh means 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Chuckling to herself, it silly that she has this little tendencies with the likes of that military. Yet, she knows she had not have military training, an arms encircled her waist, "what is highly amusing?". Turning around slowly, she put her arms round his neck and gives him a light kiss. "Nothing, just laughing at myself that's all", he looks at her with curiosity.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, but not for food, he lifts her up and started running towards the bedroom, lunch forgotten as the house was filled with laughter and love.

After a few hours, they have been sitting on the couch, his arms around her and leaning back. The remnants of lunch dumped into the dishwasher. Seeley had been silent the whole time, just silently stroking his fingers into her hair, she likes it cause it makes her feel relax. She knows that Booth has something on his mind, of what she does not know.

Looking up, "what is the matter?"

"Nothing, he sighs"

"Can you please tell me, and from the looks of you there is something wrong" her brow furrowed as she looks at his face.

"Okay but promised me that you won't be upset"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Can you please resign?"

This is not what she is expecting to hear she looks at him in confusion

"What? Why?"

"It is not like I don't trust you, it is just I don't like some of the people your working with, like today I do not like what had happened, what if I was not there to help you"

"I don't understand, Seeley, I though we had a talked about this that you do your job and I do mine"

"Yes, I know, but I didn't realize the trouble you're putting yourself in"

"Do you think I'm not worried for you as well, wondering if you're hurt in some way, weather you would come home? That is the reason why I have work, please Seeley I need to do something, and not wait here twiddling my thumbs the whole time waiting for you"

Seeley was looking at his wife feeling like a jerk each second, he had been tired, stress out not to mention what was going on back at the Jeffersonian.

He took a deep breathe "I'm sorry, honey I've been a jerk, looking at the top of her head and giving it a light kiss. It is just I don't want to let anything happen to you. I do trust you and I know you can take care of yourself but you cannot disregard the fact that I'm worried about you". He explained

"Yah think?" she looks at him and kisses him with all the pent up emotions she was feeling. It is her way of an apology, and a thank you as well for understanding her quirks.

Seeley responded with equal fervor, he holds her tight into his arms, all the fear he is feeling. A feeling that in some way he was going to loose her, he doesn't like the feeling and if had something to do it. He would not let it happen, as the thought etched into his mind he continued to the task at hand that is making love to his wife.

Driving on his way to work, Booth can't still get it out of his mind, Sarah, her family, Brennan, the case. He feels tired yet equally rested after spending time with his wife.

Jeffersonian…

The Team has made quite an accomplishment with the case, they have found out the cause of death, how it was done; now the only thing hindering is who had killed the petty officer. Luckily AFIS found a match with one of the officer's personal effects they found 50 meters away from the crime scene. All was left to do is to pick up the suspect and interrogate him. Unknown to them there is someone who does not like what was happening. He immediately orders his men to infiltrate the Jeffersonian and to steal the evidence. And possibly kill the agents who stuck there noses to where they are not suppose to…

Another day same case all over again, sighing as Anna thought how much she wanted to go out for a little while. It's not like she doesn't love her job, she does but looking at the tension not to mention the way Gibbs was glaring at her the whole time, Tony had been annoying her and Hodgens grumbling to him self. Only Abby was her same old self, inwardly groaning Angela and Cam had been grilling her about her "undisclosed marriage" to Adin, smiling to herself "if you only knew" she said under her breath. Rolling her eyes at the thought of Adin,

She had almost jump under skin when a voice whispered at her ear,

"What are you grumbling about?"

She looks and there was Adin, holding what appears to be food that could feed a whole army. She had grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the conservatory, while her co-workers have gave them knowing looks and more glare from Gibbs.

"What are doing here, she said furiously while keeping her voice down, as to not to attract anymore attraction from he colleagues.

He gave her quick kiss on the lips, "I'm here to bring you dinner, sweetheart.

Anna was mad, really mad, and in Spanish she had told him off,

(Ok italic it in Spanish, must forgive me I only know a bit of Spanish and it easier not having to translate)

"_Look, I don't know why you are here, and I don't appreciate that you had been hanging around. I am in deep trouble as it is, I would really like for you to leave."_

"_I am here to protect you, since your "husband" doesn't seem to be doing his job protecting you and taking care of you. Second, I am not the one who cause the trouble in the first place, you did that all by yourself and No I am not leaving_" then he looks at her tauntingly.

Anna had felt her blood boiling, she step on Adin's foot on purpose, and then told him with a threatening tone "_If you cause any trouble I swear, I would give you a slow and painful death, and if you tell my father and brother, I would break your arm and beat you to death with it"_

Throwing his head back Adin began to laugh, causing the people who had been looking at them secretly to really stare at them.

He suddenly grabs her by the shoulders and gave her a long hard kiss in the mouth. Everyone in the room fell silent openly starring at them. All of them don't know what they were saying all they know is this has been the most amusing thing they have seen so far.

They have never seen the grad student mad before, and if looks could kill Adin would be lying dead by now. It seems that each passing minute the grad student seems to be even more furious. Everyone was curious; at first glance everyone would think that she is shy and mild mannered. She had been unflappable, working with the Jeffersonian they had gone through a lot of grad student giving up in a matter of hours. It had been a rarity that a grad student had stayed this long. So they had been surprise at her sudden outburst.

She had turned away from Adin, and continued working,

Dinner time came, every one was taking breaks except for Anna, and she had been working continuously this past hour. She had taken all her anger and annoyance into working. No one had tried to approach her fearing that she might bite there heads off. Not even Abby, but as they had gave her sidelong glances no one dared, earlier Adin had tried talking to her but she almost poke his eye out by the pen she had been holding. Brandishing it in Adin's face, he step back suddenly afraid at what she might do to him.

Massaging her neck, she had work out the kinks, looking at the time; she had decided she needed to go on a break. She had walked off not uttering a single word. She heads out…

In another part of the Jeffersonian, a group of ten people dressed in black was surrounding the premises of Jeffersonian. They have a mission to retrieve the evidences from them and kill every one in the laboratory. They had managed to disarm the security alarms, and had disabled all surveillance cameras. Now one thing left to do…

Inside, everyone was on break, talking amongst themselves, they have no way to know that danger was lurking at the corner.

Brennan stood up, excusing herself because she had forgotten some of the case files in the office. Upon entering she saw strange men in her office she yelled for Booth and Tony.

Looking up in alarm, Both Tony, Booth sprinted towards Brennan's office; they were alarmed when they saw a gun pointed at Brennan's temple.

In a menacing tone, the intruders had ordered them to put their weapons away. Looking towards Gibbs Tony could see a gun pointed at Cam, Angela, Abby and Hodgens. Then at the side Gibbs had slowly put his gone away. Following there orders Booth and Tony had kick there guns away. Fearing for Brennan's life,

"What do you want?" Booth asked them

"Nothing, but your life"

With those last words, gunshot was heard in the darkness of the night…

Walking briskly, she had been walking past, seemingly running away at something that can't be seen more voices, inside her head of conversations, memories, and unfamiliar faces. She is alone, scared, wounded, but still it continues to torment her the voices in her head…

"Ari killed Kate, and I… I killed Ari…

Screaming through the night… the nightmare continues….

Cliffhanger, don't you just love it?

Who should we kill next?

Thanks for reading and you know the drill

Review, review, review

xiatien


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so I've confused you yet again (sorry Betherzz), (Lil sis), but it is a part of my twisted mind getting even more twisted by the minute, enough babbling this would answer almost all of your questions, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired at this, I do not own NCIS or BONES for that matter, and I don't own the character Adin, I borrowed him from my lil sis, from the story Fascination…

Last time on NCIS & BONES…

"What do you want?" Booth asked them

"Nothing, but your life"

With those last words, gunshot was heard in the darkness of the night…

Walking briskly, she had been walking past, seemingly running away at something that can't be seen more voices, inside her head of conversations, memories, and unfamiliar faces. She is alone, scared, wounded, but still it continues to torment her, the voices in her head…

"Ari killed Kate, and I… I killed Ari…

Screaming through the night… the nightmare continues….

Gunshot,

Everybody froze, everyone fearing for the worst,

Booth and Tony looked at Brennan, she still there standing, with a terrified look in her eyes, the guy who had been holding the gun stood in surprise. There was a figure holding his arm upwards,

At the last minute, Anna saw the figures, she had stealthily gone back inside upon seeing then, her first initial reaction is to keep out of the way as possible. She had made a call in the FBI informing them about the situation. Then she had gone back to the lab, making sure that she was not found by any of the intruder's men.

But upon seeing Brennan held captive by one of the intruder's, while the others are held at gunpoint. She knew she had to take action; the guy with a nasty expression on his face pointed a gun at Booth preparing to shoot him at the chest that is the time where she had decided to move. Impulsively standing between Booth and the gunman and had manage to raise the gun upwards before it was fired she had manage to save Booth's life.

Which in turn, has earned her a stinging slap in the face, as the infuriated man grab her by the neck and started to squeeze gently. Making chocking sounds as the air gets cut off.

Everyone in the room was enrage, but looking at the gunmen, as they held the women at gunpoint they could do nothing but shout as the assailant as he continues to choke her to death.

Booth was pissed, and was about to jump the man holding Anna, when the gunman was shot between the eyes, everyone stood back in horror as he falls in the floor. His blood splatters covering Booth, Brennan, Tony. Falling on the floor Anna was underneath the dead man. The other masked intruders panic's as they look where the shot had came from.

This had been the timing Gibbs was waiting for, he had punched the one who was pointing a gun at his head and shot the one who was guarding the women. Mayhem broke loose as McGee following suit. The same goes for both Booth and Tony and Brennan.

Till there were only two of them, looking around, they have seen that there men have either knocked unconscious or dead. The two of them began to back away slowly; they have somehow gotten a hold on Abby…

In the darkness, flashes of memories, teasing images, a lone figure holding a knife as it fly's through the air; guns were fired hitting their designated target. Moans of pain as someone performs torture, endless brutality, cries, blood was all can be seen and heard,

Then her eyes flew open…

She had lain unconscious as the fight continues; no one has moved her, each one thinking she'd be safer where she is. They had seem to forgotten about her, wincing in pain she stood up slowly, she saw Abby being held captive, a man has a knife in her throat, from the expression on Abby's captor they mean business, so does Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Booth, even Brennan. They have guns pointing at Abby's captor, each one waiting for the next move.

Anna saw a knife in the dead man's waist, she took it from him, then she saw Adin in a corner, a gun was pointed at the guy beside Abby's captor. Giving her a look, Anna doesn't know what has gotten into her, as if someone else is moving her limbs for her. She had known what to do, giving Adin a signal she begun to move silently towards the laboratory. Walking surreptitious, holding the knife in her hands, then nods to where Adin was hiding, in one quick motion she had thrown the knife at Abby's captor the move precise at it hits the man squarely in the heart a quick silent death. Gun went off as the other man falls dead on the floor. Looking around to make sure everyone is safe, Anna was silent her thoughts in turmoil, she had killed a man in cold blood yet she does not feel remorse, just as if it occurs everyday. Relief wash over her as she had made certain that everyone is fine, she has a lot of questions she had wanted to ask but her lids had grown heavy, and blackness seem to be consuming her. She gave in to the darkness as her body collapses, before she hit the floor Gibbs had immediately caught her.

Gibbs had been surprise as Anna sprung out, knife in hand and succeeded in killing Abby's captor. His gut is telling him something for weeks now, so he had been observing Anna, she had reminded him of someone. But that someone is not supposed to be alive, he had not tell anyone fearing that it would only raise someone's hopes up. He needed proof, and from what he saw he knew it. She was standing, checking if they were okay, and once she had made sure, she had swayed, eyes rolling back, and began falling, he quickly ran towards her to catch her. When he caught her, he looks at her and whispered in a voice only the two of them could hear,

"I got you Ziver….'

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Thanks for reading,

Cliffhanger,

Should I continue?

If you think I should then please review,

Tell me what you think,

Xiatien…


	16. Chapter 16

Ok sorry for posting really late I know I've promised you I'd update sooner blame it on the ff (sorry), Btw I have great reviews thank you, special thanks to Betherzz=)

Disclaimer: I bought NCIS just last night so I own NCIS (okay back to reality) don't own NCIS or Bones… (Darn it!!)

Truth, lies, secrets revealed and more secrets…

Previously on NCIS (just pretend you can hear Mark Harmon's voice…

When he caught her, he looks at her and whispered in a voice only the two of them could hear,

"I got you Ziver….'

Dark cell, she could hear the chains, smell the stench of dried blood, piss, cigarette smoke. The air dry and humid, a scream breaks the silence not realizing it was her voice. She is alone, after being beaten up, questioned, and eventually left to suffer the deafening silence. She screams, frustration etched unto her face, she is no longer recognizable as a once tough, beautiful MOSSAD Officer, the once feared by many, respected at what she can do. She is a hollow shell of her self, torn, ragged, weak, broken those words cannot be spoken about her a long time ago or was it? She can't remember how many days she had been locked up and tortured. She had given up, on herself, on her friends, on her father, on Tony. Tony… she longs to asked him for forgiveness. She gave a soft moan of grief as she let the darkness engulf her into its fearful embrace.

Looking at the girl in his arms, Gibbs could only breathe a sigh of relief; they are all safe, bruised and wounded but safe thanks to her. Checking if she is breathing, he began to lift her up into his arms. Tony had run towards them after checking up on every one, as he assisted Gibbs into putting her into one of the metal tables, Ducky had gather up everyone for check ups, most of them banged up, bruises on the fist, Abby still in shock but still fine she was hugging McGee finding comfort in his arms. McGee in turn looks at Abby, checking with his own eyes if she was truly okay. Satisfied he guides her to one of the lounge chairs and lets her rest in his arms.

Booth in the meantime had called the FBI to sweep the Jeffersonian, after he had made sure that they are all safe and secure, he went to check up on Bones, and the squints, running towards Brennan, he gave her the once over just to make sure, then checking Cam, Angela, Hodgens, the looking for the grad student he had gone pale…

Setting Anna down gently, Tony stared at the girl, he had been staggered when he saw her come out and threw the knife in the air, she had this look on her face that reminded him so much of Ziva. Thinking about Ziva had bought a flash of pain, he in turn refuses to raise his hopes up, maybe Anna just reminded him of her. He lifts his arms and stroke back a hair that had fallen, she had bruises where she had been hit, he clenched his fist in fury, how could they hurt her. Ducky had examined her, although she had bruises and cut marks and bump in the head she is fine. But what puzzles Ducky most is she seems to have withdrawn in a world of her own. He could see her eyes moving, some kind of nightmare she had been relieving in her unconscious state.

Brennan was looking at Booth and she saw him paled… she doesn't know the reason, Booth is imperturbable, he rarely can be seen distraught like now. She saw him starring at Anna her grad student; she must admit if it wasn't for the girl they would have been dead by now. The question lingers why is Booth perturbed...

Booth is starring at Anna, stopping himself from running to her, preventing himself in mid stride; he had been okay till now. He had acted accordingly to what they agreed upon; he just couldn't blow it now. But, he just couldn't pretend anymore, watching as Tony stroke a wayward strand from her face, he just can't take anymore. He walked towards them…

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes, and a hand holding her hand. Whispering comforting words to her, someone calling her Ziver, who is Ziver? She looks at Gibbs,

"What happened?" her voice hoarse

"You fainted"

Flashback, as she sees herself throwing the knife and killing the man, she had started violently shaking. She looks around hoping to find the person who can calm her down. She saw him; she could tell he was worried by the stance of his body, by the worried gleam in his eyes. She finds herself voicing her protest as she watch him approach, suddenly feeling empty and tired she stops in mid sentence and lets him approach…

Walking briskly then opting to go running as she wakes up, she looks at him pleading with her eyes to stay away, he just couldn't anymore…

Grabbing her and pulling her in an embrace, Booth just had to make sure she is still safe,

"Sarah, are you okay? Are you hurt? Noticing the marks on her neck and face

"Damn it! Why did you have to go and get yourself hurt like that!!! He bellowed, he just couldn't help it, when he saw her being choke by the intruder his heart almost stop.

Taking his face in her hands and looking him in the eyes, "Seeley, I'm fine, really, he did not hurt me, and you know I can take care of myself right?"

Waiting for his response she continues to stare at him,

Everyone fell silent at the scene unfolding, dumbstruck…

Starring at his wife, Booth could only nod, smiling at her all fear, anger, worry slowly dissipate as she returns his smile.

Anna rest her head in his chest, "Seeley, I want to go home" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Gibbs answers "You can't"

Both of them look at Gibbs "Why?" they said in unison

"Because, I said so" his tone of voice leaves no room for argument

The two of them could only sigh in frustration,

"Can we at least talk in private?"

Nodding in response and giving Booth "the stare",

"Don't worry we wont go out, we just need to talk, and I am going to explain everything"

And with that he turn took Anna in his arms and carried her towards one of the office.

Those who had been left could only stare at each other stupidly, the shock, adrenaline rush, bizarre situations had there minds in a daze. All of the voted, on sleeping for the time being. ..

Brennan goes to her office, her mind in total turmoil, a lot of questions raging in her mind. What is Booth relation with that girl? Why is he being so kind to the girl? Feeling betrayed she cries, she have had it, she is hurt. Missing Booth at a time like this she hugs herself, she used to hate it when Booth invades her personal space, but it had change. She welcomes him now, she had been too afraid to tell him how she feels for him. Denying a total irrefutable fact that she loves him, A knock on the door, Tony was there checking in on her. He opens his arms out to her, and she accepted it, crying on his chest of all the things unsaid, and all the regrets pouring out. He silently holds her, like she did when his own world had fallen…

Gibbs looks at the retreating pair, he has a lot of questions but he also knows that the two of them needed the some time. He saw how she clings on to him, he had never thought she would depend on anyone like that. He wanted to make certain if she really is "Ziva". He had asked Hodgens to run some test for him since Hodgens doesn't seem to be shaken like Abby or anyone else for that matter. In a few hours he could get the answers he needed…

Angela and Cam are talking, they had wanted to asked Booth, but Booth had closed them off they are both determined to get some answer by the time the night is thru.

McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer had fallen asleep on the office designated for the NCIS team.

Brennan had fallen asleep on the couch in her office, her head resting on Tony's shoulders. Tony is wide awake, an assortment of thoughts in his head, this day had made a turn for the worst, and he had almost lost another special woman in his life. He is tired so he closes his eyes and prays for the day to end. He slept fitfully as he dreams of her being in pain and getting killed before his eyes…

Meanwhile…

Booth and Sarah is arguing, they had started okay but when it comes to having to explain the situation. Sarah exploded, telling Booth why did he have to blow there cover, and this would only make things worst for all of them. Booth annoyed telling Sarah that he is tired of all this pretence and he will tell them everything. Sarah looking at Seeley could tell he is not going to give in this time, breathing deeply had prayed this day would not happen, but she is also tired of everything that has been going on. She tiptoed and gave Booth a kiss, hugs him as if never letting go. He caves in as he wraps his arms around her. The have made a decision and they are going to face it together. Sleeping on the floor his back against the wall, while she is laying on his chest they slept. Overcome with fatigue, tomorrow they would just let tomorrow figure it out…

In the darkness, a lone figure watches the two of them, pain coursing thru him as he witnesses there exchange. Silently guarding her from everything threatening to cause her pain. He waits…

In another place…

"No one must know who she really is, It would cause the life of innocent people, we must take her away immediately….

In dreams, she sleeps… continuing the journey to the darkness

"You killed him"

Then,,, a face that was all too familiar…

NCIS*BONeS*NCIS

Okay next chapter spoiler alert:

Everyone finds out the truth

Tony goes berserk,

That all I can tell

Thank you, for reading and don't forget to review or comment,

(It makes writing even more fun)

Xiatien=)


	17. Chapter 17

I had people telling me that they are confuse, for that I apologize, you had been warned that this fan fiction is made by a twisted mind of an author with the insane ability to go berserk at any moment due to the fact that she main lines on caffeine =) (ok enough babbling) On with the story…

Disclaimer: Shane Brennan: Ok I'm asking you to be one of the writer's on NCIS…

Me: Really!!! Screams, freak out walking straight into a wall, passing out…

Shane Brennan: Medic!!! There goes another one… sighs NEXT!!!

Me: Waking up… uh what happened… darn, I lost my chance again…maybe next time…=/ still don't own NCIS and Bones,

Previously on NCIS…

In the darkness, a lone figure watches the two of them, pain coursing thru him as he witnesses there exchange. Silently guarding her from everything threatening to cause her pain. He waits…

In another place…

"No one must know who she really is, It would cause the life of innocent people, we must take her away immediately….

In dreams, she sleeps… continuing the journey to the darkness

"You killed him"

Then,,, a face that was all too familiar…

Walking along the silent passages of the limbo at the Jeffersonian, Sarah was off wondering alone. Earlier when she woke up she was in the arms of her husband, easing out of Booth's arms she decided to go for a walk, her mind is filled with questions, questions that can only be answered by one person but at the moment she cannot asked him outright. Confuse, tired, her mind is swirling with thoughts she had yet to identify and a strange feeling that somewhat she had o eventually face all ramifications of all of her actions. Sighing, she had let her eyes wander, she would surely miss working at this place, short time had passed and yet she had learned to love this place, the history behind these walls, and the mystery of the bones inside the limbo. The accomplishment at every remains identified and given there life back, smiling to herself at the thought of doing something good for someone. It is a strange feeling, but she feels that she needed to pay back what she owe, she doesn't know what the debt is but she feels that she must compensate at something she had done, she had no idea what it is but she intends to find out…

Following her in the shadows, she was deep in thought that she hardly notices he was following her and had been starring at her the entire time. He was in pain, but he had no intention of telling her anything, all he wanted was to protect her and to love her, he would just stay as he is, watching, waiting, protecting her at all times and if someone decided to hurt her they would taste his wrath…

Waking up, he look at his side in alarm, looking for his wife, ignoring the fact that he is shirtless, agitated, and downright bedraggled he went of running. Searching frantically for Sarah, he is deeply disturbed, a fear closing an icy cold hand in his heart, a fear that had given him nightmares, the thought of loosing Sarah…

A small beep from his mass specter, and his computer, the results are out… A smile of pure mischief in his eyes the results are out…

Downing his 6th cup of coffee that night he stood up and walk towards the percolator, refilling his coffee cup, he waits for dawn to break, for the test, for the explanation and an affirmation that Ziva is back…

Dr. Temperance Brennan woke up from a dreamless sleep, she yawned and stretch, she was alone in her office. She vaguely remembered having Tony with her, sitting down everything came rushing in, Booth uncharacteristically keeping secrets from her, his tenderness towards Anna or Sarah or whomever she was called, the shock of the events that had transpired. She must admit that she had started to hate Anna, she had like her at first but now she is quickly changing her mind…

He had left Brennan hours ago; he couldn't sleep just occasional naps, nightmares… seeing her all over again writhing in pain, blood, sweat, tears, the hunting smile on her face as he hears the gun went off. Walking toward the place they called limbo, finding ways to force these thoughts out of his mind…

Continuously walking, her mind and body on automatic as she drifts aimlessly, she had roam for hours, finding comfort in the vastness of the limbo, she feels right at home. Jolting out of her stupor she bumps into Tony.

Tony was deep in thought when he rammed into Sarah, holding out his arms to steady her before she falls. Her scent somewhat familiar, starring into her eyes, he sees confusion and a sense of familiarity. He sees a somewhat discomfited confusion as she stood up. She offers him a weak smile, nervously running her hands on her hair. She started to speak in a weak voice…

"Are you okay?"

Stumbling on his words "Y Yes" "are you?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Good, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I cant sleep, too much thoughts running thru my mind" surprise at her answer, she shakes her head, she use to be wary of other people but it seems she feels like she has known Tony for a lone time.

"I can understand" he answers offering her a tender smile,

Both of them laughing at the same time, they feel suddenly at ease, all troubling thoughts forgotten as they walk in perfect harmony. A strange comforting silence envelope them, just peaceful, like they have done this for quite some time. Not touching but feeling each others warmth, a friendship and a sense of belonging. They continue to walk, no particular place in mind just walking in the endless corridors of the limbo…

The shadow is watching, keeping his anger in check, how can this person be this close to his angel. Fist clenching, eyes full of rage, he would never allow him to hurt her again. Anger burning in his soul he continues to stare at them promising that for once he would make sure this person dies…

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Ok I know I promised a very irate Tony but been busy so bear with me I just can't let you guys hate me so I'll try to update thanks for reading. And I know you heard this a million times over but a review a day keeps a writer happy all day=) so please review comment heck suggest. Thanks=)


	18. Chapter 18

Okay writing another chapter for my lil sis she had been nagging that the chapter is too short so I'll try to make it longer sorry have been busy=)

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS OR BONES…. (Everyone knows it so don't rub it in=/)

Previously on NCIS/BONES…

Both of them laughing at the same time, they feel suddenly at ease, all troubling thoughts forgotten as they walk in perfect harmony. A strange comforting silence envelope them, just peaceful, like they have done this for quite some time. Not touching but feeling each others warmth, a friendship and a sense of belonging. They continue to walk, no particular place in mind just walking in the endless corridors of the limbo…

The shadow is watching, keeping his anger in check, how can this person be this close to his angel. Fist clenching, eyes full of rage, he would never allow him to hurt her again. Anger burning in his soul he continues to stare at them promising that for once he would make sure this person dies…

Returning to her husband and finding him sitting in the middle of the room with his head in his hands and a worried expression on his face. Placing her hand on his shoulder to catch his attention, jumping at the touch of her hand he hadn't notice her enter.

"Sarah!!!"

"Seeley, what's the matter" her confusion can be seen in her eyes at the bleak expression in his face…

"I was worried!, where were you?"

"I can't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk, placing a hand on his check, "Seeley, I'm sorry of I had worried you"

Seeley looked into his wife's face, giving her a once over, just to make sure, then gave her a wan smile, "Can you please promise me one thing?"

"Yes, anything"

"Can you tell me if you are leaving and where are you going before you leave, please?"

With his face full of concern and worry, Sarah could only squeeze his hand and answer him with a kiss. She had felt guilty; she had been causing him a lot of worry and grief not to mention he had to keep a lot of secrets from his friends. If she were to choose she would choose a different life from all of this, apart from all this confusion. But she had not been blessed with a kind of life she always wanted. And now she must open up once again to these people, a sense of dread washes over her as she pours out all her emotions returning Seeley's kiss.

Dawn breaks, they convene at Brennan's office, preparing to tell them everything, Sarah took hold of Seeley's hand and giving it a tight squeeze she took a deep breath. Whispering under her breathe "here goes nothing".

Everyone looks at the both of them expectantly, waiting for there explanation, a lot of questions hanging in the air but no one voices them out. Waiting to hear there story first, still holding Sarah's hand, Booth gently pulled her towards the middle of the room. Letting her sit somewhere where she could be comfortable, they proceeded to tell them everything…

"Ok, I am here I am known as Anna Santos, and Sarah Booth, Yes, I am married to Seeley. But before you asked him anything please just hear me out. Seeley and I met about four months ago, I was working at a diner and he help me out. Everyone here knows that I'm a graduate student and in Dr. Brennan's class finishing my degree in Anthropology. It was my idea, not to tell anyone that were married, cause there are circumstances that led me to keep everything a secret"…

"What are those circumstances?" Brennan asked her

"About 8 months ago, I've witness a crime, and I testified hence he had hired people to kill me and my family. They have tried and I ended up in an accident about 4 months ago, my father told me I have extended injuries and lost my memory. To protect my family we had to change our name, leave for another place and leave everything behind. I had to move every other month just to be safe. Then I met Seeley, we were not suppose to get married but we both love each other so as they say the rest is history. But part of the witness protection, I mustn't draw any attention to myself, thus the disguises, and I can't tell anyone that I am married to a federal agent for fear that parker will get hurt". "So please don't blame Seeley, I mean agent Booth it was my idea and he was just trying to protect me". With her eyes looking at them pleadingly they had nod in acknowledgement.

"You said you had to change your identity, can you please tell me what is your real name?" Gibbs had asked her

"I used to be called Sarah Illyanna Rivkin, my father is an Israeli so is my brother we had move to Spain thus adopting the surname Santos. I had moved here a few months ago with my Father Aaron and Brother Joseph".

With the mention of the name Rivkin, the NCIS team had given each other knowing looks. This… had sparked something inside of Tony. He had felt agitated, confounded, a flicker of hope slowly arises. Throwing a fixated look at Sarah, each features given careful consideration, shaking his head, he looked again. The shivering started a mixture of relief, happiness, grief, and plain white anger. His head exploding, his heart wreck, it is her, the person in his nightmare, seeing her over and over again being hit, beaten and shot. The very person whom he had been silently grieving over is right before his eyes. Safe, alive, yes alive… Suddenly standing up, he had walked up to her, he don't know what had gotten into him. He just grabbed her arm with a vice like grip, and began dragging her away from them. Towards the room he had find solace in, the where he knows he could keep his memories of her in. There secret Brennan and his secret, looking back on how he begged and pleaded with Brennan to keep a copy of the holographic image of Ziva. Just to keep him self from forgetting her.

Watching Tony dragged Anna away, everyone was left open mouthed and shock at the scene unfolding. Everyone except Gibbs, he was right now he knew what happened and he had the DNA results in his hand. This is his proof, now all he needs is to talk to the "so called father and brother of Sarah or Anna".

Stumbling, after Tony she had tried to remove herself from Tony's grip. But all her resistance is futile, she had looked for Seeley but it seem he was still in shock. They had come in at Angela's office. The room is dark except for a table in the middle of the room. She had seen this office once when they are working on a case. Tony still holding on to her had begun typing a series of commands on Angela's computer. An image pops out, it was an image of her, and it was what she used to look like before she had to change everything about her. Mentally shaking her head, she doesn't want to do this now all she wanted is to go home and be with her husband. But she finds herself asking…

'Why do you have my file here?"

Tony looked at her with his eyes full of pain and misery, and anger, she could only look back with a confused look she had not known the reason behind his anger towards her, she doesn't want any of it for some strange reason it pains her to think that Tony is in pain and she doesn't know how to help him.

"Don't you remember anything? NCIS? Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer? Me? With the last question his voice broke, your name is Ziva David, you are a MOSSAD agent your father is Eli David, you were sent to Somalia on a mission and you were captured and we all thought you were dead. With every word coming out of Tony's mouth she had to starts to shake her head vehemently. Everyone was looking at her now, after the initial shock they had followed the two of them hearing there conversation they had stared at Sarah. Looking at the holographic image and at her it actually makes sense. Booth was in awe the resemblance is uncanny, but through all of this he just doesn't know how to react to this new information. Hearing that all he knew about his wife had been all lies and seeing her all confuse and bewildered at what was going on had left him stunned. Haft of him wants to gather her in his arms and just to take her away from everything that has been going on, and haft of him wanted her to face them down and to tell them the truth. He was in the middle of disbelief, a pain of betrayal from his wife, from his father in law, brother in law. He clench his fist, he had decided to tough it out just to see what is her reaction's going to be cruel as it may seem this is how he decided to do.

"No!!!" she yelled violently, "I don't know what are you talking about!!!" "My name is Sarah and my father's name is Aaron, my brother is Joseph. And I am not an agent of MOSSAD! I'm a working student at the Jeffersonian, and I'm married to Seeley Booth" She had yelled at Tony, trying to convince him that he got it all wrong and that this was all a mistake. She is scared, scared at the thought that everything she had known about herself was all fabricated. That… she had been living a lie all this time. All the fear and the uncertainties had finally broken the thin barrier she had put up. They have not known how it is to wake up and not know who you are, that the memories of yourself are the only ones that people had told you about. And the people she had held on to had been lying all along. Tears are falling from her eyes, looking for Booth and finding him just standing there watching and not doing anything, it had hurt beyond belief that he just stood there and watch her being tortured. She immediately pushes past Gibbs, Tony and Seeley going on a full run, she had eluded the three of them. She doesn't know where she intended to go all she knew is that she simply had to run away, away from everything.

Leaving everyone astonish, this had woke Seeley, Tony and Gibbs up. They had followed her but lost her. They began looking for her, Seeley feeling suddenly like a jerk for not stopping them from questioning his wife had looked frantically. A sense of dread envelopes him, maybe… he will really loose her, due to the fact that he had jumped into the wrong conclusions. He had seen her pain and confusion but he had doubted her, punching the wall in frustration he continues his search…

Gibbs was deep in thought when she pushed past him, he had been contemplating on how he is going to tell Dinozzo to calm down and to investigate further. But before he could formulate a plan she had rushed past him. He looks for her; it's time he said to himself, it's time for everyone to know the truth behind Ziva David…

Tony, feeling like a total imbecile had cleared his head, he had gone mad, and went all psycho on Ziva. Making her scared and in turn had her running, he just felt an overwhelming urge to lash out at someone after finding out that what he always wanted to happen had finally happen. Ziva alive, but the sad thing is she doesn't remember anything at all. He continues to look for her, praying for a chance to apologize and ask for forgiveness…

Tears blinding her as she runs away from everything, she had not seen the one who had been blocking her path. She rams straight and fell backward; she looks up from the floor as a familiar figure stood before her…

"Hello, my angel going somewhere" smiling as he took a hold of Sarah….

NCIS*BONES*NCIS

Ok been busy so here is the new chapter, but somewhat sad,

Ok Please review let me know what you think…

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	19. Chapter 19

Ok sorry the last two chapters doesn't say much but I've been having a writer's block suddenly, again I apologize…

Disclaimer: I don not own NCIS or Bones (darn it!!)…

Previously on NCIS/Bones…

Tears blinding her as she runs away from everything, she had not seen the one who had been blocking her path. She rams straight and fell backward; she looks up from the floor as a familiar figure stood before her…

"Hello, my angel going somewhere" smiling as he took a hold of Sarah….

Looking at his angel, with tears streaming down her face, he had made a decision it is time to take her away. He had given them a chance to spend time with her, but they all blew it, he had promised him self, her family and to her that he would never allow her to be miserable. He reached out his hand and helps her to stand up, he took out his handkerchief and gave it to her, pulling her in an embrace, and he led her towards the exit. He will comfort her now, and earn her trust once she trusted him enough, he would take her away. Smiling, as he led her to the car and sped off into the night…

They had scour every nook and cranny of the Jeffersonian, but to everyone's dismay she was nowhere in sight. Booth had called himself all kinds of stupid for having to doubt his wife. Knocking on Brennan's office he seeks for comfort and a chance to explain, he found her deep in thought.

"Bones" he calls her tentatively

"Booth" she looks up a surprise look in her face

Booth had felt guilty at this he had only realized that he had been ignoring her these past few months. Making a promise that he'd make it up to her to himself,

"Look, Bones I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark, but you have to understand parker's life maybe on the line as well as Sarah's. But on thing I am sure of is that I love her and I don't know what I'd do if I loose her. I know I am asking for too much but please help me; I need to find her and explain to her. I don't know what to do anymore. His voice broke with the last word.

Brennan gazed at Booth, It pains her to see him being this way, and she went to him and embraced him. Whispering comforting words to him and telling him that it's ok and that she understands. Telling him that she would help him find Sarah, yes Brennan love Booth but she realizes that it is partly her fault why he had drifted away from her. Booth had long been showing her how he feels for her, but being the way that she is she had pushed him away. Along came Sarah at the most fortunate time, they had fallen in love, Brennan could tell how much Booth have loved Sarah and looking at Sarah she also sees love in her eyes. But along with that love she could also see confusion, pain, and uncertainties.

Booth had long been trying to tough it out, but it all went out of the window as Brennan embraces him. He broke down, crying as he release all his pent up emotions.

"Bones, what do I do if I cant find her, the only reason why I've let them interrogate her is because I wanted to know the truth, I wanted to know who she really is and why does she look like the dead agent Gibbs is looking for."

"Booth, take it easy, have you tried asking her?"

"I did, ask her about her life, but her father has warned me about her loosing all of her memories."

"It takes time Booth, people with amnesia had certain triggers, before they can remember"

Nodding at her explanation he continues to hold her, gathering much needed strength, comfort as he thinks of a way to find Sarah.

Tony was about to go into Brennan's office, he had wanted to talk but upon seeing Booth he quickly change his mind. His jaw clenched at the sight of Booth, he had hated the fact that he now married to the woman he loves, insane with jealousy, and hatred he stalked off trying to blow off some steam. He pace back and forth while mumbling to himself…

"How can Ziva marry that guy, he is a damn FBI, and she had grown soft clinging to him, even if she lost her memories doesn't excuse her actions. And now how can she run away, how can she forget all of us? How come she is alive and who is the one they buried?" Blowing off some air he continued his pacing as he tries to think of a place where he thinks she would go too…

Gibbs had been watching Tony all these time, now seeing the young man bent off his frustration. It is time for some much needed talk, but before that he must find Ziva, he is worried for her sake, her life maybe lies at the moment but the danger is real. He just needs to wait for a call, the one who can answer all of his questions…

Stepping out of the car towards a house covered with ivy, the place looks inviting and peaceful. She had always love this place, they used to live in this house but due to there strange circumstances they had to move away. She is physically and emotionally drained, now all she wanted to do is to take a long bath, and curl up on the bed and to forget. Tears are threatening to fall, how can Booth do that to her? He knows she needed time to remember everything, yet he had allowed them to batter her with questions she had no way of answering. Looking at her long time friend, she is grateful to him for saving her; she just needs time to think, in the morning she would return to Booth. But now she needed to talk to the people who can answer all her questions. Guiding her along the dark pathway she had stumbled on to him but he held her securely, he had always been there for her, protecting, and taking care of her. If it wasn't for him she would have been dead, she held him close finding the same comforting feeling she gets whenever she was with him. She cried on his chest, she should have listened to him when he told her not to go through with the wedding. At that day he was adamant with his dislike of her plans but being a headstrong obstinate person she is she followed her heart. It is not the confusion or the pain but the fear that what makes her think twice of her relationship to Booth. She fears for his safety and parker. She only wishes this would all end and she could just be at peace and live her life as Sarah Booth.

He holds her as she cries; every time she gave a sob he had the sudden urge to kill the people who had cause this. But he knows it would only make her sad, and she might end up hating him. He led her inside, and drew a bath for her; preparing a small meal while she takes a bath after eating she had fallen asleep on the couch. Carrying her towards the bedroom and tucking her in. He watches her as she sleeps, this is all he can do at the time being, but soon he would have her and no one, no one can take her away. And if they try they would die along the way. They would never take her away again… The peaceful sound of her breathing are the only sounds can be heard as he promise himself that one day soon she would be his…

NCIS BONESNCIS

Thanks for reading,

You know the drill please review…

xiatien


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or Bones…

Last time on NCIS/Bones…

He watches her as she sleeps, this is all he can do at the time being, but soon he would have her and no one, no one can take her away. And if they try they would die along the way. They would never take her away again… The peaceful sound of her breathing are the only sounds can be heard as he promise himself that one day soon she would be his…

Waking up at the crack of dawn, she looks around alarmed all of a sudden then she remembered spending the night at his house. Remembering what has happened last night Tony's emotional outburst all the accusations, Booth's betrayal. She lies down just wanting to disappear but she quickly shakes it off. No she would not give up not after all she had gone thru, not after a lot of people had died for her to live.

She had begun to gather her thoughts, what she needed is to find out the truth about herself. She needs to talk to her father and brother, and she needs to go home to check up on her husband. She still loves him that much is still a fact.

She got up brush her teeth and fix herself up, she saw him sleeping on the couch as always. Just protecting and caring for her, she took the blanket and covering him with it. She places a light gentle kiss on his cheek, writing him a note telling him she is going home she closes the door behind her. As she toughened herself up for the long explanation she is going to give to all of them. Sighing as she walks towards her home…

Booth had not slept a wink last night, and he hasn't been able to find her yet. So he tried to go to the place he knew she would be. She has a friend where she always used to go to when ever she is upset. He had told Agent Gibbs and Tony about the place since they too had been concerned for Sarah. Praying they find her they proceeded to go to the house…

He raises his hand to knock, the door opens…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok shortest chapter ever but don't worry I'd make it up to you…

Confrontation on the next chapter

Thank you for reading and please, please do review

It means so much…

xiatien


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is for horseninja, sorry for the last chapter…

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or Bones…

Waking up, he saw the note she had left him, crumpling the note he is annoyed. He knows she would be coming back to the guy she calls husband. But he had no choice for he needed to play his cards right if he is to have her.

A knock on the door interrupts his mulling; he hurriedly opens the door thinking it was her. The door opens revealing three guys who looked extremely mad. A fist landed on his jaw, it had come from Booth.

"Where is she?" he bellowed

Recovering from the shock, he had rubbed the soft spot on his jaw wincing from the pain he answered him.

"Who?" he asked seemingly innocent, he intends to play their game…

"My wife Sarah!" he bellowed

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Do not play with me! Where is she?"

"Maybe if you act like a husband then she wouldn't disappear!"

He is tired and angry, he had allowed Booth to marry her, to be the one who is always on her side but he blew it. Now arriving with cavalry, he spat the same people who had sent her to her death, and killed the man she loves. No enough is enough he would deal with them right here, right now.

Staggering back at what he said, Booth's anger was replaced with guilt, he is worried this had been the place he had expected to her to be in. He had regretted leaving her alone, she is confuse he knows it but he had let his selfishness stand in the way. He had wanted to know what her connection is with this Ziva and her relationship with Tony.

"So you realize it now, he said tauntingly,

Gibbs have had enough of this conversation, he had taken the guy by the cuff the neck slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me where she is!"

Grunting as he felt the wall on his back, he glared at Gibbs

"Well, I'm scared now, the big bad marine is mad, who are you to act all tough and protective when you left her in the dessert to die?"

Gibbs had step back, surprise can be clearly seen on his face

"Did I hit a nerve? He sneers"

Releasing him, Gibbs had leaned back on the wall, he hated to admit it but he did hit a nerve. He had known exactly where his guilt lies. Snapping out of his befuddled gaze he had only realize that this guy had known who she really is. He knows a lot of things and yet he is not telling them anything. This angers Gibbs but as he was about to grab the guy again he was taken by Tony.

Upon hearing his comment to Gibbs, Tony saw red this guy had deliberately taken Ziva away from them and hidden her. Taken her away from those who had love her and now he has the guile to taunt them and sneer at them. Tony, pulled him up and thrown him towards the couch,

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know, and even if I do know I would never tell you, do you think you can hurt her again like you did before. You killed the man she loves, and let her suffer alone inside that dark cell. Beaten, tortured, and being asked for information about NCIS. Yet she chose to remain silent at the cost of her own life. You did not try to save her, then you go miserable and started acting like a looser holding on to a hologram. But you gave up on her. She is not dead, now you found out she is alive and married, happy for once. Now that she had found her peace. You chose to run roughshod over her life, being angry at her for the fact that she cannot remember you at all. Do not blame her for it is your fault, now she is hurt and confuse that is the time you all decided to chase her, what are you going to do he sneers, comfort her make it all better? He gave a sarcastic laugh please, what can you do? Can you save her from the people who are threatening her way of life? NO I do not think so, so I suggest you all stand down and leave her alone. She doesn't need any of you people.

"And who do you think she needs you?" Tony yelled back at him, wincing at the truth behind the guy's words.

"Yes! He yelled back, I have been with her, all her life watching over her and protecting her. I did what I can to help her. We had been through lot and that is a lot which all you would never understand. She comes to me whenever she is hurt and needs comfort. She doesn't remember you now, any of you and as for you Agent Seeley Booth I would make sure she would never come back to you. And as for you looking at Gibbs and Tony I would make sure she would never remember any memories of all of you and I would take her away from you. And with that he gave a laugh, a laugh that had gritted on all of there nerves.

Gibbs, Seeley and Tony has had enough, all three men had jumped over him and took turns punching him. But the guy just laugh it all off...

Suddenly, a small figure had pushed thru, Gibbs was thrown back towards the doorway, Tony hit the coffee table and Seeley was thrown near the couch. They all look up surprised. Sarah was kneeling and checking on the guy, she looks upset,

"What are you doing?" she yelled, why are you hurting him

"Sarah stay out of this, this is between him and us"

Sarah had planted herself between the guy and Gibbs, Tony and Booth.

"I would not move, I suggest that all of you should leave now…"

Behind her the guy is smiling it is as if he had known that she would come back, and she would see them beating him up. He got this all planned.

This had intensified Booth's anger even more; he pushed Sarah out of the way and jumped on the guy. Sarah had tried to stop him but he was enraged, he would never let this guy take Sarah away from him. Gibbs had been trying to stop Sarah from interfering, but she quickly got out of his grasp and tried to stop Booth. Booth gave his fist a swing but the guy had decided to fight back. In all the commotion someone had struck Sarah accidentally she had went flying over and hit her head on the mantle piece.

Everyone looked in horror as she was crashing down, the four men jumped up all trying to get to her. Blood soaking her clothes, Booth had dialed 911 and had been frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

Sarah had been trying to stop Booth, but she was hit and was sent flying towards the mantle piece. A painful crack and blackness engulfs her…

She was back in the dessert being interrogated, beaten she thinks of Tony, of Gibbs, of everyone on NCIS. She saw the gun pointed at her gunshot rang through the night…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Hate the guy wouldn't you want to know who the guy is?

Like it?

Please tell me what you think

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys here is the next chapter, this is a rather disturbing chapter, you've been warned people. This is for my lil sis, Horseninja and cdfuller21 thanks…

Disclaimer : Do not own NCIS or Bones…

Previously on NCIS/BONES…

Sarah had been trying to stop Booth, but she was hit and was sent flying towards the mantle piece. A painful crack and blackness engulfs her…

She was back in the dessert being interrogated, beaten she thinks of Tony, of Gibbs, of everyone on NCIS. She saw the gun pointed at her gunshot rang through the night…

Navy Yard…

Starring at the guy sitting at the interrogation room, Tony couldn't help but be impatient, he wanted to be the one to interrogate the guy but knowing Gibbs he knows that if anyone would have wanted to be the one to asked the guy then it will be him.

The door in the interrogation room opened revealing Gibbs, walking purposely towards the guy. This is definitely worth watching…

The guy had been sitting rather calmly, just looking into Gibbs, but Gibbs is not easily wavered. Giving him the old Gibbs stare he proceeded to question him.

"Who are you?"

Silence…

Banging his fist into the table, "Who are you?"

"I'm Adin Santos"

"Don't give me that crap! Who are you!" he bellowed

Giving Gibbs a smirk, thinking to himself he nods

"Ok, since you ask I will tell you, for I would not be here for long" he answered

"My name is Adin, Adin David, I am working for MOSSAD, Kidon unit"

"Are you related to Director David?'

"No, David is a common Israeli name, but I am related to Ziva, for she was arranged to be my wife when we are kids"

"No, you're lying"

"why would I lie, yes she was promised to me by her father, but I simply chose to let her make the decision herself. I wouldn't want to be the one to force her, after all I love her as far as I can remember. We grew up together with Ari and Tali, and I had been by her side ever since then".

"How did you know about us? About Somalia? And what happened to her?"

He looks at Gibbs…

"I've known about all of you cause I have your dossiers, provided by Director David and I have been keeping a close eye on all of you. You all became too close to Ziva and I just had to know who she is dealing with. Hmmm what happened to her…?

A look of pure hatred had suddenly crosses Adin's face, all of his calm veneer was replace by anger. She was sent to that mission to kill Saleem by her father the Director to finish what Michael had started. That idiot Michael was weak, that he had endangered my angel's life. If your Agent Dinozzo hasn't killed him, I most probably kill him myself. That mission from the very beginning is a suicide mission, Ziva knows it but she feels that she must, she told me before she left that it was for Michael. So that idiot can let his spirit rest, for her Father so he can be proud of her, for Tony he spat, so that MOSSAD would not kill him. "

"Do you remember your last conversation with Ziva agent Gibbs, she had made you choose between her and Tony, she knows that you would choose Tony. But your mistake is leaving her to die. You broke her heart even if she knew what the outcome is."

"Dad" he sneers "Do you know sometimes she likes to call you Dad?"

"I guess not, some kind of Dad you are"

"Director David I can understand for ever since then even if he favors Ziva, he just doesn't care for her. Ziva for him is a pawn for the game he is playing; he favors her for she has always been the best. No one and I mean no one in MOSSAD can beat her. Why do you think Eli is pissed when he was informed that Ziva is loyal to you? So cunning raccoon that he is he had sent her on a suicide mission, and had sent me on some other mission so that I cannot stop her. Eli doesn't know after I have finished with my mission that I had followed her. Along with two other people who loves her, we are almost too late she was beaten and had been at deaths door."

"I don't think you would recognize her, she was all bruised up, and enumerable bones were broken along with her spirit. From the moment I have seen her, I knew that she had given up. Do you know that she had wanted to die? That is the first time that I have seen her so broken. And it's all because of you and the people she call her friends. Tony, does Tony know that Ziva is in love with him and had loved him all this time? But she did love Rivkin, but Michael doesn't know how to handle the pressure, so he had slowly self destruct. Do you also know that I had been the one responsible in putting a bullet in between Saleem's eyes? But what irked me the most is the fact that I should have made him suffer like the way he had with my angel."

Gibbs has been listening all this time, disbelief written in his eyes at what he was hearing. Ziva had given up on the will to live yes it had surprise him, she had love Dinozzo guess he known it but just refuses to believe it. Yet at the same time he was happy upon hearing that Ziva had referred to him as Dad. Anyone would be proud to have Ziva as daughter. Yet also he grieves for all the things that she had gone through. Saleem that name even now brings fresh amount of anger, Gibbs only wish is that he'd be the one to have killed Saleem.

But what surprises Gibbs most is the level of emotion, Adin feels for Ziva it's borderline obsessive and at the same time Gibbs can understand why.

A knock interrupted them, if it anything hates it's being disturb in the middle of interrogation. Vance had been standing at the door waiting for Gibbs to come out, from the looks of Vance, it's definitely bad news. Gibbs went out and talk to Vance.

"Leon?'

"Gibbs, I'm sorry but we have to let him go"

"What!!!"

"Orders from SecNav, my hands are tied"

Upon hearing this, Gibbs nodded his consent, it is not like he was afraid of Secnav but he could use this chance to his advantage.

An FBI agent has been assigned to escort Adin, Gibbs, McGee and Tony had watched him being escorted out. As he gave them a satisfied smirk, everyone on the team is pissed yet they cannot do a thing about it. But they still have Ziva, and now that they know that she is Ziva they would never let her go. They are going to find a way to make her remember.

They are on the way to the hospital to check up on Ziva, Gibbs cannot help but smile at the thought that Ziver is home. He would find a way to make her remember him and to have her home to stay,

Intensive care…

Booth is silently watching his wife Sarah, this had been the second time he had nearly lost her, and she is not out of the woods yet he is praying that she would be okay and that she remembers everything. So that she can answer all of his questions.

Booth had suddenly realized that he had married a total stranger, that all of the things he knows about her were pure fiction. It had been all lies weaved by the people who had wanted to keep her to themselves. But still Booth knows in his heart that he loves her. But sometimes he is asking himself if he should continue being with her. Making him asked if she remembers everything will she still love him? All his insecurities and uncertainties had been gnawing inside of him.

He strokes her hair and whispered…

"Wake up soon Sarah; no matter who you are I don't care for nothing can change what I feel for you. Come back to me…

He looks at her hoping for some kind of response yet only deafening silence answers him…

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ok so how do you like it?

Btw thanks for the reviews,

You know the drill,

Thank you for reading,

xiatien


	23. Chapter 23

Ok I know there is no excuse for me not updating my stories, but I sincerely apologize for being busy and lazy … what the heck am I rambling about this is for the people that continues to stick to my story and for the new readers thank you…

I don't own NCIS or Bones… (Sighs I'm soo getting tired of repeating myself)

Previously on NCIS…& BONES…

He strokes her hair and whispered…

"Wake up soon Sarah; no matter who you are I don't care for nothing can change what I feel for you. Come back to me…

He looks at her hoping for some kind of response yet only deafening silence answers him…

Walking towards his car, Adin was deep in thought… He was thinking about his early conversation with Agent Gibbs. Even now that he got away from them he knows that they would not let him get away that easily. He also knows that he must get her away from all this before she remembers anything from her past. He had promised himself that he would never let them be a part of her life again. But he had yet to consider the daunting task at hand.

For it is not that easy getting away from the likes of Agent Gibbs. And how he could forget the fact that Director David is getting suspicious of the three of them that is why he had seen someone following him for days now. Luckily he had managed to get them of his tail this also this reminds him to call Joseph and Aaron to tell them what has happened. They are also in the middle of dealing with Director David. They have given him false information about Ziva.

It takes him to that fateful day…

He was in a middle of a mission that was given by Director David when he learned about what has happened to Ziva. He learned that Ziva was deliberately sent on a suicide mission by no one else but her own father. He nearly spat his name; father some kind of father he is.

He thought that she was safe because she was home but he was wrong. And it looks like it is much better when she was with the one she calls her family. A pang of jealousy came over him but he immediately brushes it aside. Takes him back to the time Ziva was sent on another mission by her father.

Adin was relieved at first when Ziva was sent to work as a liaison officer to NCIS. He knows that though the work would be dangerous but for her it would be more of a piece of cake for her. Rather than being sent in hazardous missions when he had no idea if she would come back in one piece or she would come back at all. Or the worst is that she would come back to him with her head in a box via overnight delivery.

They were never sent on missions together, for Director David knows that his feelings for Ziva would surely jeopardize their mission. So he had to contend himself by having people keep tabs on her. On weather she is fine and safe, so for him he had heaved a sigh of relief when she was assigned as a liaison for MOSSAD.

Before Ziva had left, they have spent the day together. It is not the typical "date" as anyone would call it they have spent their day training; upon seeing her, he could tell that she was apprehensive. So he decided to comfort her.

In a middle of a death grip he had ask her…

"What is bothering you Ziva?"

She flips him over the answered…

"Nothing Adin"

He tries to get out of her chokehold as he pushed her, he tried to catch his breath then ask…

"What do you mean nothing?

He tries to get out of her chokehold as he pushed her; he catches his breath then asks…

"What do you mean nothing?

When I can clearly see that there is something bothering you?

Come on Ziva I know you better than that"

He watches her inner struggle as they both take a few minutes of rest

"Director David has ordered me to apprehend Ari and he also ask me that if worst comes to worst to eliminate him at all cost".

Adin choked on his water upon hearing this, he gave himself a few seconds to recover before asking.

'Is he serious?"

"Yes, he is serious why would you think he would give me that direct order?"

"I'm sorry Ziva" he had spoken those words with utmost sincerity in his voice.

Ziva stared at him then she turns and walks away offering no excuse but Adin knows that she doesn't know how to respond. All her life she was taught to not show any emotions. He had seen that all throughout the time he had been with her. It breaks his heart to see her like this

But he can not do anything to break Eli's orders, and even if he dared to Ziva would never disobey a direct order. Ziva had always been eager to get her father's approval. All her life she had wanted to be able to make Eli proud of her. It had been more obvious to Adin upon Ziva's dance recital. For the first time in his life he had seen excitement, nervousness and finally disappointment in her eyes upon seeing that Eli never came.

But in the end she had swallowed her disappointment and stood strong and a day after that she had resigned and never came back.

She had turned 16; she had been well verse in all forms of espionage. She had been one of the best candidates as a MOSSAD agent. And he could not be any prouder, but also worried for her safety but he knew that this is what she wanted.

Then an unfortunate incident happened Tali were killed by a suicide bomber. Ziva was devastated. After that incident she had change. She had been aloof and more focus on her missions.

Now Eli had ordered Ziva to kill her very own brother which Adin knows was a very hard thing for her. Even though it was known to all that Ari had become a rogue agent. Still he and Ziva were very close.

A few weeks after, Ziva returned from her mission with the body of her brother. She had been stoic as Director David talk to her. Afterwards she had asked to be reassigned to be a liaison officer to NCIS.

On the night before she was to leave for America they have spent the night together. He had been pestering her to talk to him. But she had closed him off until that time: they had been shooting targets. When she decided to open up…

"Did you know that I was the one that shot Ari in the head?"

Adin had known this before, whispers from the other agents when Director David or Ziva is not there. But Director David had told everyone that an NCIS agent killed Ari during a shoot out.

"Yes I know… but I also know that you have no choice and this was the best way to end it…"

"I guess…. But that doesn't mean that I have to like it, and you know how hard it is for me to pull the trigger. But he is not the Ari that I once knew he had became a different person. I know that he had killed once before but his ideals have change at that time his eyes was very different like he is not my brother."

He continued to listen to her, not saying anything, not forming any judgment against her.

"You know I was hoping that they got it wrong, that somehow Ari was only acting, that he just needs to pretend in order for his cover not be discovered by them"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she quickly brushes them away, but Adin cannot take anymore so he reach out and grab her hand and pulled her towards him. He hugged her tightly silently giving her the comfort that he knows she needed. And to his immense relief she did not pull away. In fact she had surrendered to him as her body was wracked with sobs. She had been holding everything in, but she trusted him enough as to show him what she had been feeling at that time.

It took almost haft an hour before she finally stop, Adin was holding her still when he felt her weight for she had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. So Adin gently carried her towards his car and took her home. He places her on his bed and he just stares at her and strokes her hair while she sleeps.

He woke up the next day and she had left only leaving a small note that says Thanks.

Up until now he had kept it with him like a talisman that somehow would take him to her.

3 years had passed they have now and the contacted each other when she needs information bout a case. He had gladly helped her but he also notice the sudden change in her. The way her voice had sounded different but he cannot put his finger on it.

Like the Ziva he knows she did not tell him anything, but he had been keeping tabs on her so he knows what is going on with her.

Now she was suddenly ordered to return home but she had change she was miserable without her friends. He felt jealousy run through him for he was the only one who she had treated as a friend in a long time before she had met them.

Then she was paired up with Michael Rivkin, Adin had known that Michael was in love with Ziva for a long time. Now he had his chance at first Adin did not agree but somehow Michael had gotten thru Ziva's defenses.

And again he decides to support her though his heart was breaking every single time he had seen her with him. Adin had accepted the fact that Ziva had only seen him as an older brother and a best friend.

Then she was sent back to NCIS, though he hated being apart from her but at least he knows that she is safe with them.

Michael and Ziva had started their long distance relationship. Then things had taken a different turn at that. Michael was assigned to infiltrate a terrorist camp. Then it went downhill for Michael. Adin had noticed the change in him, but he chose to keep quiet.

Michael had gone to America to look for the trail and to spend time with Ziva. Then Adin had overheard a conversation between Eli and Michael. It seems that Michael had been gathering information thru Ziva.

And before he could intervene all hell breaks loose.

Michael was killed by Ziva's partner and an investigation was made against NCiS.

The ringing on his mobile broke his reverie…

"Yes it's me"

"We need to get get out of here"

"They found her"

"They knows that she is alive and her life is in danger"

"Then we need to take her away and eliminate everyone"

And with that he ends the call

Muttering to himself as he smile…

"We will be together my Angel and you would never leave again….

Ok cliffhanger

Whew that was long chapter hope you like it!

Feel free to review and thanks for reading

Xiatien


End file.
